Hybrids
by rey kon
Summary: Una peligrosa nueva raza ronda la ciudad de New Salem, vampiros y hombres lobo deberan unir fuerzas para acabar esta amenaza TEMPORADA 11
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 12 de la noche en una fabrica abandonada en las afueras de Salem, 3 elegantes autos estacionaban en el lote del arruinado edificio , elegantes hombres salían de los vehículos caminando decididos hacia el lugar que había sido pactado para la reunión, el mas alto de ellos, caminaba de manera segura entre los desvencijados pasillos del lugar, olia a humedad y antigüedad, todo aquello parecía macabro, escuchaba como sus escoltas amartillaban las armas de manera rapida, a su lado, iba un joven de cabello blanco que trataba de visualizar alguna luz que le indicara en donde se encontraban las personas que les habían dado esa extraña cita en tan remoto lugar. El líder de este grupo, caminaba sin titubear aun entre la oscuridad, abria una ruinosa puerta y bajaron hasta el sotano que parecía mas frio, como si aquello fuera un calabozo antiguo, al final del oscurísimo pasillo, se veia una luz que mostraba calidez en aquel tenebroso ambiente, hacia alla se encaminaron, y el que iba segundo de ellos, toco de una manera peculiar, haciendo que abrieron enseguida, la comitiva entro, en el, estaba un amplísimo salón igual de ruinoso que el resto del sitio pero estaba ya totalmente iluminado y una gran cantidad de hombres lobos se encontraban reunidos ahí

-Thad!-sonrio Clawdeen al ver a su novio, el chico se acerco a su ella besando su mano, los Wolf estaban también ahi, asi como gran parte de la manada de Salem, los padres de Romulus estaban tambien, junto a Clawd, que se acerco a su cuñado y a su hermana, los recién llegados, creo yo que el lector sabra, eran vampiros. Mas dudo mucho que sepan quien les narrara el inicio de esta temporada

Hola, soy Cleo de Nile, y agradezco muchísimo que estén de nueva cuenta en esta onceava temporada,con esta historia llamada

**Hybrids**

El Rey de los vampiros había venido expreso a reunirse con el clan de hombres lobo de la ciudad, la nueva amenaza que se cernía en ambos bandos, era de tomarse en cuenta, mas los licántropos tenían la pésima costumbre de ser, extremadamente necios, ellos no creían en la existencia de los hibridos, que eran los hijos nacidos de un vampiro y de un hombre lobo, seres extremadamente mortales y como tales, no reconocían a ningun soberano, ni vampiro, ni hombre lobo, por lo tanto, podían cometer actos atroces de violencia y muerte sin que rindieran cuenta a nadie.

Los lycantropos no creían que tales seres existiesen aun, no tenían conocimiento de ninguna unión entre vampiros y hombres lobo, exceptuando, la relación entre Draculaura y Clawd y la de Clawdeen y Thad, no habían detectado otra en ninguno de su manada, ambas parejas aun no se unian en matrimonio y no habían dado frutos, aun no era tiempo de preocuparse de ellos, ya que solo eran, romances de escuela.

Los hombres lobo tenían también a su reina, o "matriarca" como la llamaban ellos, EL conde de la Fere, había concertado una cita para que su soberano hablara con la susodicha líder y hasta que la mujer no pidió ,creo, hasta el recibo del refrigerador de todos los vampiros, acepto reunirse, era extremadamente quisquillosa, burocratica y pocas veces salía a la luz publica, y aunque los vampiros odiaban hacer tratos con los lobos, tenían que aceptar que esta vez, era un mal, absolutamente necesario.

Como necesario fue también convencer al Rey de aceptar la vigilancia de los Perros de Reserva, mas sin embargo, el solo acepto que Fere, Jean Carlo, MacCann y Thad, fuesen a la cita con el, no queria comenzar una guerra entre ambas razas y lo mejor era que la matriarca lobo viera, que preferia una unión que una pelea.

-como si no supieras que Maya siempre te ha deseado-decia Fere con desden en el auto del Rey cuando iban hacia el lugar de reunión-

-lo lamento por ella, soy casado-respondia con simpleza el guapísimo hombre-

-eso creo que a la loba le importa un carajo comino, ha tenido hasta 10 amantes al mismo tiempo, se dice que es insaciable-

-buena reputación-sonrio el soberano

-di lo que quieras, pero creo que debimos traer a todos los Perros

-acaso tienes miedo?-cuestiono el Rey mirando a su senescal de reojo-

-sabes que desconozco la palabra, a decir verdad, lo único que los lycantropos me inspiran, es asco, todos llenos de pelos, si yo quisiera que mis carísimos trajes porten desagradables cabellos, me compraría un poddle-

-me han contado que tuviste uno-

-tuve!-recalco Fere-y no era un simple poodle, era un campeón con mucho pedigrí-

-y que paso con el?

-lo mate por latoso-

Steve rio divertido

-no creo que sea conveniente que mates a toda la manada de hombres lobos de Salem, realmente los necesitamos-

-y si lo que escuchamos, no era un Hybrid?

-estas dudando?

-no-respondio de inmediato el conde reposando su mano en su rostro- reconocería su siniestro llamado en cualquier lugar…pero, que es lo que quiere aquí?-

-tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-si…ya se…es patético-

-por eso debemos detenerlo-

-aunque Maya se quiera meter en tu cama-contesto sonriendo el conde

-dudo que mi mujer lo permita…

-1 que Alice simplemente le arranca esa linda y antigua cabeza a la matriarca de los lycans-

-apuesto a que si-acepto el soberano sonriendo, conocía de sobra a su esposa

Asi que al llegar al lugar, Thad había viajado con Jean Carlo y MacCann venia en su auto a solas, solo ellos habían acompañado al Rey a la reunión con los hombres lobo

-su matriarca nos concedio una audiencia-dijo Fere en voz alta, El Rey estaba detrás de el, y detrás del mismo, Jean y MacCann cubriéndole las espaldas, estaban totalmente rodeados de Lycantropos

-son algo desconfiados-decia el italiano en voz baja-trajeron a toda la parentela

-a no dudarlo-respondia el gascon quitando el seguro a su arma

El padre de Romulus, se acerco a los vampiros diciendo:

-la manada..es vida…la manada…

-si, si , si-le interrumpio Fere- ya me se de sobra tu "slogan" ahora, dejen de ser tan pomposos y digan, en donde esta "Maya"?

Todos los lobos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa

-ay Fere-dijo Clawdeen en voz baja

-que pasa?-pregunto Thad a su novia

-un vampiro jamas debe decir el nombre de nuestra líder , es como…sucio-

-en serio?-cuestiono el chico

-Thad…eres el líder del clan…acaso no lo sabias?-le dijo Clawd a su vez

-no realmente…jamas había tenido una reunión con los lobos…lo lamento-

-tu!-le señalo de nuevo a Fere el hombre que tenia por nombre Clarke-insolente bebedor de sangre!-

-no bebemos sangre-sonrio Alberto con desprecio-solo en contadas ocasiones…deberías investigar mas sobre nosotros

-tu novio si que nos va a joder la existencia-reclamo MacCann al gascon el cual solo hacia una mueca de "ya lo se"

-jamas debes llamar a nuestra "madre" de la misma manera en que llamarías a tus perros-reclamo de nueva cuenta el hombre

-mira…te lo explico de nuevo,…no tengo porque tenerle consideraciones, ella no es mi reina! Solo le sirvo a una sola persona y ciertamente no es Maya-volvio a recalcar el vampiro-ahora…me vas a decir a donde esta o…

En ese instante, y a una sola voz, todos los hombres lobo, gruñeron furiosos como si estuvieran a punto de atacar, Clawdeen y Clawd se asustaron al ver a todos en posición de pelea, ellos conocían a los perros de Reserva, al Rey y mas de una vez, habían peleado a favor de Salem, no los veian como un enemigo…

Los tres guardias del soberano encañonaron a un solo movimiento a los enemigos con toda la disposición de comenzar una batalla, cuando el Rey mando

-alto….bajen las armas-

Con tal potencia y don de poderío que sus compañeros obedecieron, el camino unos pasos hacia los hombres lobo y se acerco al padre de Romulus

-Clarke…no venimos a pelear…en verdad deseo una entrevista con tu soberana…bajo sus reglas…y de la forma en como ella desee hablar conmigo-

Los licántropos se calmaron al momento, Fere aun tenia su arma fuertemente encañonada abajo, Jean Carlo se acerco a el, tocando su brazo para relajarlo, cosa que el conde hizo al sentir a su pareja, Steve miraba a los hombres lobo

-estamos aquí, no para iniciar una pelea, esa rivalidad estúpida quedo atrás hace tiempo y hemos convivido en paz , deseo que siga asi por muchos siglos mas…pero una amenaza esta sobre ambos y por eso quiero hablar con su soberana-

-eres noble, Rey de los Vampiros-camino Clawrk Wolf, padre de mis amigos-he peleado junto a ti y se que podemos confiar en tu persona, yo pedi a mi señora Maya que les otorgara esta audiencia….porque se que eres honorable

El soberano le otorgaba una educada y ligera reverencia con su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Aunque no deseaban hacerlo, las mujeres lobo no podían dejar de admirar a este hermoso Rey, quizás por eso mismo, sus hombres se sentían amenazados por su atractivo.

Un grupo de licántropos trajo una bellísima silla enorme labrada en oro, el nombre de "Maya" estaba encima de la misma y la colocaron en el medio del sitio, con una mesa a su lado repleta de dulces, pastelillos y frutas deliciosas, frente a la misma, habían puesto una mesa con dos botellas de agua y para el invitado, habían traido una simple silla de plástico

-pero como se atreven?-grito Fere furioso-porque nuestro monarca debe sentarse en una simple silla?-

-porque son nuestras reglas-rio con burla el padre de Romulus

Steve alzo una mano en dirección del conde mandando

-silencio

-pero…

-el asiento es lo de menos, un trono no te hace un líder…asi que en donde me coloque, no dejare de ser el Rey-

Los lycans bufaron bastante molestos, pensaron que el monarca de los vampiros, se tomaría la ofensa de otra manera, y la pasaron peor al ver que sentaba bastante quitado de la pena, inclusive tomando la botella de agua y abriéndola con una sonrisa a las damas que le regresaban el gesto

-esta que se cae de bueno-decia Clawdeen en voz muy bajita

-como?-pregunto Thad sin haberla oído

-nada!-dijo ella sonrojada

Los perros se acercaban a su líder cuando el dijo desde su lugar

-quedense donde están y no se muevan-

-pero Steve!

-obedezcan-mando sin mas

Asi que no les quedo de otra mas que obedecer

En eso, se escucho un agudo aullido, los lobos se colocaron de inmediato de rodillas, todos a un mismo tiempo, respondieron el llamado, el Soberano solo miraba a todos sin perder un solo detalle, MacCann comenzó a contar a todos los lycans

-son demasiados-dijo mientras aun estaban aullando

-lo se-respondio Fere- pero podemos contra ellos…no pierdan de vista al Rey

El soberando se levantaba despacio mirando hacia el otro lado del lugar, estaba una puerta que mostraba grandes desperfectos, en el pasillo, se escuchaba el correr de un animal, Steve deposito su botella de agua en la mesa frente a el, y se cruzo de brazos esperando a su homónima, mas dejando ver claramente su argolla de matrimonio, le desagradaba que las mujeres no la notaran y el era, extremadamente fiel a su esposa.

Los aullidos cesaron, y los lobos estaban en actitud sumisa, Thad se aparto un poco de su novia para poder ver a la persona que llegaría por el pasillo, el jadeo de un animal indicaba que se encontraba cerca, mas su sorpresa fue enorme al ver entrar por la puerta a la alfa de la manada

Era una hermosísima mujer de color, ojos rojos, con largos cabellos negros, un vaporoso vestido que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y venia descalza, sonrio con alegría al ver al soberano esperándola

-Steve Heigl-dijo su nombre con una voz sensual-al fin te vuelvo a encontrar…soberano mio….-

_**Hola a todos! Buenas noches, agradezco mucho su compañía nuevamente y aquí estamos en la 11 temporada ya, que rápido no lo creen? Jejeje, quedaron algunas preguntas pendientes, asi que,…contesto con sumo placer:**_

_**Angel, me alegra que por mi culpa hayas empezado a ver supernatural XD, es una gran serie y merece muchos fans, te mando un abrazo**_

_**Hola Eidren que gusto verte, claro que me encantaría leer tu historia, muchos conocen mi Facebook personal o mi pagina, o si gustas puedes hacerte una cuenta en fanfiction y pasármela por inbox, te prometo no reirme, jamas lo haría, todos los autores tienen mi respeto aunque yo no tenga el de ellos, claro que leo tu escrito con gusto y sabes que te dare mi punto de vista y si es tan bueno, quizás hasta te convenza de publicarlo, es un placer verte de nuevo por aquí y te mando un abrazo. Lamento que tus preguntas llegaran tarde pero ya había publicado la entrevista, pero mas adelante, las incluiré en un fic para que Fere te las conteste ok?**_

_**Clara, me tome dos semanas de descanso ya actualizare mas seguido.**_

_**Hi-Chan, hola!si, en efecto, con todos los vampiros es asi, EXCEPTO Fere, el es el primer vampiro nacido de hombres y tiene mas poderes de los que te imaginas, simplemente el queria hacer un negocio, Daniel queria un hijo y se lo dio,sin sentimientos de por medio, para el resto de los vampiros, solo el amor muy grande puede hacerlo concebir bebes.**_

_**Erina: si, los perros saldrán en MHNG porque no envejecen, son vampiros y seguirán dando lata en el futuro, asi como en sus propias aventuras que pienso publicar**_

_**Hola Romi. Ellos son llamados "vampiros humanos" ya que, en efecto, toman sangre de "rebaños de humanos" que les donan sangre cada semana, para poder contener sus poderes y no desatarse en asesinos, mas el resto de la misma, pueden comer comida normal, convirtiéndola en energía para vivir, Lala es vegetariana y come solo frutas y verduras, el resto de los vampiros es lo mismo, solo los mas poderosos pueden abstenerse de la sangre, como el Rey, su familia y Al que no bebe sangre para ya no correr riesgos de convertirse de nuevo en el empalador y arriesgar a Dean.**_

_**Los ojos de integra no son azules, son verdes en el anime, el ova ._. en su descripción lo dice, ojos verdes, Alucard los tiene azules y rojos cuando se esta aun sentida con su padre, al verlo tener una nueva familia. Para ella fue difícil, y aunque legalmente ella sigue y seguirá siendo una TEPES, creo que interiormente prefiere llevar el Hellsing de su madre por apoyo moral.**_

_**Alexita, los vampiros se hacen compañeros, compartiendo la sangre entre ambos. Deberán morder y beber del que escojan como pareja.**_

_**Hola Yuuki, me alegra que te haya gustado la pareja de Jean Carlo y Fere, y a muchas de ustedes, gracias por su apoyo a mi fic yaoi de ellos, no se como agradecerles sus comentarios, mil gracias! Saben que escribo para ustedes y sus reviews me hacen realmente feliz**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Comenten que les parecio este inicio de temporada, un beso y hasta pronto**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Mira! Tengo mi propio Hammer! **__**XDDD ok…soy Tony Stark? ._. Poseidonnnnn :l**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

El Rey le dedico una reverencia educada a la dama que no tardo ni cinco segundos en llegar a el y darle un beso en la mejilla

-te ves tan guapo como siempre-le declaraba feliz la mujer

-puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Maya-respondio caballeroso el soberano

-si le sigue sosteniendo la mano, les aseguro que Alice va a matarlo-secreteaba MacCann a sus amigos

-y esa silla?-pregunto la matriarca furiosa-quien se atrevio a colocarte esa silla al señor de los vampiros? Acaso no somos los lobos, tan refinados como ellos?-acuso en voz potente y nadie levantaba la mirada

-eso es lo de menos, podemos hablar ahora?-le interrumpio el Rey

La mujer sonrio graciosamente invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella, lo cual, no hizo hasta que la dama tomara asiento primero

-siempre me ha agradado lo educado que eres, soberano mio-

-si, lo se, me educaron bien-dijo cortante el monarca-

-como esta Alice?-pregunto la líder tomando algo de fruta-

-muy bien, gracias-

-no esta embarazada nuevamente?

El soberano sonrio

-no, no lo esta

-que bien, me alegro por eso, cuantos hijos tienen?

-seis

-vaya-dijo sorprendida la reina- imagino que ya eres abuelo…

-asi es

-y sigues tan hermoso como el primer dia…definitivamente eres el único soberano de los vampiros, que tiene mi respeto, mi admiración…y mi deseo-

-aquí vamos!-respondio Fere cansado

-Maya-interrumpio el señor de los Vampiros- no vengo a hablar de mi…si no, de una amenaza que nos acecha a ambos, nuestra gente peligra

-y cual es?-pregunto la dama coquetamente

-Hybrids-

Maya se incorporo nerviosa, incluso algunos lobos comentaron en voz baja

-aah vamos-reclamo Fere-no me digan que no sabían nada?

-me temo que no , señor conde-le respondio la matriarca- están seguro de ello? Hace años que no ha nacido uno solo de esas criaturas tan desagradables

-eh?-dijo Clawdeen por lo bajo, ella había aceptado casarse con Thad…acaso su hijo iba a ser tachado de " anomalía"?

-sabemos que de nuestro lado-contesto el Rey-hay dos posibles Hybrids en un futuro, mas sin embargo, estaremos vigilándolo y tomaremos las medidas correspondientes en su nacimiento-

-se de quien hablas-respondio Maya- los Clawd son una familia de lo mas honorable en mi manada, y se que sus hijos, no nos darán problemas

-como?

-disculpen?-dijeron Clawd y Clawdeen al momento

-shhh, silencio niños-les mando su madre

-de que están hablando?-pregunto el novio de Lala

-hablaremos en casa-

-no…hablemos aquí-insistio Clawdeen- están vigilándonos?

-niños…ahora NO-mando Harriet con decisión, ambos volvieron a escuchar el coloquio entre ambos reyes

-sin embargo, escuchamos claramente el sonido de un Hybrid en Salem

-pamplinas!-reclamo el padre de Romulus dramáticamente

-"pamplinas"? de donde saca este tipo sus expresiones?-se burlo Mac Cann-de una película de los 40´s ?

-te lo dije, son unos ridículos-replico Fere

-no ha existido un solo Hybrid en Años en Salem, no tenemos porque confiar en su palabra, ustedes creyeron escucharlo, mas no están seguros de haberlo visto-

-creo que reconoceríamos el sonido de uno de ellos,en cualquier lado-respondio el Rey-yo lo escuche

-y eso para mi es prueba suficiente-declaro Maya sin dejar de mirarle- tu palabra vale oro Steve..y si tu dices que lo escuchaste…yo te creo….que debemos hacer?-

-tienes unos excelentes rastreadores…mis vampiros aunque recorrieron la nación entera, no encontraron nada-

-y que no es prueba suficiente?-grito Clarke histérico, el Rey lo miro fijamente

-como ya lo dije antes…es asunto que nos incumbe a ambas razas…

-pero tu raza esta maldita-le señalo el hombre groseramente, cuando escucho el sonido de una pistola amartillar, el padre de Romulus volteo al sentir el arma en su cara

-tu vuelves a apuntar a mi Rey con tu inmunda mano….y te mueres-dijo Fere con decisión

Los lobos gruñeron con furia, el soberano apartaba al conde

-baja esa arma

-Steve!

-hazlo-le mando con enojo,Maya le miraba con una satisfacción pintada en su rostro

-oh querido mio…me has dado ya una visión sensual de ti…y con eso tendre suficiente para mis noches-respondio la mujer de forma coqueta

El Rey hizo una mueca como de :s creepy! Al igual que Fere

-que desagradable-dijo el conde con desprecio en voz baja

-Steve si que tiene suerte con las mujeres-sonrio MacCann bastante divertido-

-Maya…en verdad necesito que tus mejores lobos, rastreen la zona y que nos den un informe completo lo mas pronto posible-pidio el soberano

-en dos días lo tendras, hermoso mio, tienes mi palabra-

-si encuentras algo…por favor…no intervengan…lo haremos juntos-

-tus mejores hombres y los mios, le darán batalla al Hybrid-

-si lo encuentran-respondio Clarke con rostro sombrio-

-esperemos que si, por el bien de ambos...no podemos arriesgar a nuestra gente que al fin de cuentas, es lo que nos preocupa a tu soberana y a mi-

-yo no podia haberlo dicho mejor, querido-dijo Maya con satisfacción

El Rey se levanto solemne

-en dos días volveré, espero que tengas noticias, si me necesitas antes o a algunos de mis guerreros, Clawrk Wolf, conoce a dos de mis perros que residen en Salem

-Poseidon y Alucard, mi señora-respondio el padre de mis amigos-ellos son los de la RAD

-de acuerdo-asintio Maya-ten por seguro que depositare la información en tus guerreros mi amado Heigl…en dos días espero volver a ver tu hermosa cara frente a mi-

El Rey se acerco a besar la mano con caballerosidad a la dama que sonreía fascinada

-lo que daría por tener un descendiente contigo-le dijo coqueta acercándose al oído del soberano y diciéndolo en un suave susurro

El monarca sonrio

-lo lamento…soy felizmente casado y ya tengo suficientes hijos…hasta pronto-

Y se alejo saludando a todos, Thad se despidió de Clawdeen y siguió a los demás vampiros que se retiraban ya

-si tu mujer se entera que ella te coqueteo-dijo Fere al Rey-va a matarte

-y por eso tu no diras nada ,porque sabes, que mi mujer celosa, es mas peligrosa que los Hybrids-respondia el Rey

-y tu le temes mas a tu esposa que al nuevo enemigo-se burlaba MacCann también

-acaso tu no le tienes miedo a Danny cuando se encela?

-por favor, prefiero enfrentarme a mil ejércitos que a el-dijo sinceramente el italiano

Fere se rezago unos pasos y le pregunto a Jean Carlo

-tu me tienes miedo cuando me pongo celoso?-

-bromeas? Eres peor que el demonio-respondio sincero el gascon sonriendo

-asi me gusta-le regreso el gesto el francés

Al salir de la fabrica abandonada, el Rey mando a sus acompañantes:

-necesito que estén alertas, en dos días regresaremos a Salem, Jean, quédate en la ciudad y mañana mismo avisaras a Alucard y Poseidon de esto-

-entendido-

-Thad…ya escuchaste todo, creo que debes alertar a tu comunidad-

-lo hare señor-

-nosotros tres, volveremos a LA. Esta misma noche-

-yo ire mañana-reclamo Fere al momento, los demás lo miraron –quiero…em….-el conde volteo hacia su pareja como sugiriendo que pasaria la noche con el.

El Rey sonrio mirando a Jean Carlo

-descuida, quédate con Bearne, mañana temprano en el consejo Fere

-dalo por hecho-respondio al momento el francés

Al dia siguiente, era sábado, asi que la mayoría de mis amigos, estaba en casa durmiendo hasta tarde, todos menos Deuce que estaba ya en una pasantía en las empresas de Ine y estaba desayunando para irse a trabajar, se había prometido a si mismo, comenzar a hacerse responsable para asi demostrarle a su padre que podia solventar una familia propia , tenia ya dos semanas y mi esposo estaba muy entusiasmado con su nuevo trabajo, no era exactamente lo que el deseaba hacer en la vida pero era un comienzo, una forma de demostrar que podíamos ya, traer a DJ al mundo, Al habia ido a despedir a su esposo a la puerta que iba al trabajo y regresaba de nuevo al comedor con Deucey con su pequeña Allysa llorando a grito abierto

-que tiene?-pregunto mi marido preocupado

-mi hija esta, como dice su padre, haciendo drama-sonrio el conde

-y eso?-

-le llora al papá-

-vaya-sonrio mi marido-eso es nuevo para mi

-para mi no, lleva ya dos semanas que pega el grito cuando ve que su papi se va a trabajar

Allysa lloraba mas fuerte como dándole la razón a su madre, quien la abrazaba consolándola

-ya hermosa, papá viene mas tarde, no llores-

-paaaaa!-gritaba la bebita que ya empezaba a decir sus primeras palabritas-

-dios, esta beba hace tanto drama por su papito-sonreia su madre limpiándole la carita-

-descuida linda, cuando estes mas grande, vas a alucinarlo ya lo veras, mírame a mi-le recomendaba mi esposo

En eso, el timbre de la casa sono, y la nena se quedo callada

-quien sera?-se preguntaba Al

-quizas papá regreso

-no, el trae llave…

-pa?-pregunto Allysa mirándonos

-no cielo, no es papi-

Jarvis llevo ante ellos a Jean Carlo que sonreía al verlos

-buenos días

-hola, que milagro-le saludaba Al levantándose al igual que mi esposo

-bienvenido señor Bearne-

-hola hijo, cielos, ya los extrañaba-decia el ex sacerdote-pero mas a ella, estas enorme ya Allysa!

La nena lo veia como queriéndose acordar de quien era, su madre se la dio a su padrino, mas la bebita estaba en una etapa codependiente que solto el llanto pidiéndole los brazos a mamá

-creo que ya no se acuerda de mi-sonrio el gascon

-fueron muchas semanas amigo mio-le regaño el príncipe- jamas esperes que una dama se acuerde de tu rostro

-sabias palabras, querido conde…por dios…esta cada dia mas hermosa.-decia orgulloso su padrino-mira que ojos tan divinos!-

-manufactura Rumana, siéntate, deseas un café?-

-por supuesto, y Poseidon?

**Muy buenas tardes a todos y para comenzar**

**Un muy feliz dia a todas las mujeres que me hacen el favor de su lectura ya que hoy es nuestro dia, felicidades porque es un lujo ser una mujer XD o no?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, saben que me encanta leerlos y con gusto les contesto sus preguntas**

**Anon, en que me baso para los hybrids? Veras, un hibrido es aquel ser u planta que procede de dos individuos de especies distintas.**

**Los hibridos en mi fic, son la unión de un lobo y un vampiro, en la película Inframundo existía uno llamado Michael y ambas razas le temian ya que era el único que podia destruir a los mas poderosos guerreros, no se en que contexto lo tengan en la serie que ves, lo ignoro, yo no la veo pero cada autor puede adaptar nuevos personajes basándose en su propio criterio, respeto la manera en que la serie lo haya tomado mas yo no copiare lo que ellos hicieron, una, porque no es ético y dos, porque no he visto como lo presentan, para mi serie, lo he adaptado como un ser sumamente violento de la mezcla de ambas razas y que es muy peligroso.**

_**Pero un hybrid en si, es la mezcla de dos razas distintas.**_

_**Maybis, el fic de supernatural espero subirlo pronto, lo he estado dejando para despues porque no queria esperar mas para subir la nueva temporada, gracias por leer mis dos trabajos **_

_**Fanie, si tienes mas de 17 años, el fic llamado D&C tiene un capitulo especial en donde solo van al registro civil y se casan sin decirle a nadie mas. dudo que suba mas de estos episodios, no me inspiran mucho en este momento, pero ya pronto se casaran dentro de la historia, creo que este puede ser la ultima temporada y quizás sea mas larga que las otras, aun no lo he decidido.**_

_**Un saludo a la chica que me dejo un review en "la griega invasión dijo super honesta: odio el deuce x cleo pero me gusta tu historia XD**_

_**Gracias! Jejejeje que bueno que te gusto y que seas tan honesta, un gran beso**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, aun estoy escribiendo este fic, asi que, nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN **_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Al oir el nombre del papá, Allysa volvió a llorar

-aah genial-reclamo el conde-ya se lo recordaste

-que pasa?-

-nada-reia Deucey- Allysa esta en una etapa codependiende extrema de mi padre y llora cada vez que se va-

-oh, lo lamento linda, entonces…no esta aquí?

-en su oficina, porque?

-necesito hablar con ambos

Al lo miro fijamente

-problemas?

-y bastante serios

-vayamos entonces a su oficina y asi podemos hablar

-de acuerdo

-eh, puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Deuce al momento

-que no debes ir a trabajar?

-ah rayos! Es cierto!-se lamento-y no puedo faltar!

-descuida hijo…si este problema sigue como va…te enteraras pronto de lo que sucede

Eso le dejaba a mi esposo, mas ganas de saber lo que estaba sucediendo!

Mientras tanto, Clawdeen y yo habíamos salido de compras esa mañana, técnicamente era la única que sabia que ella y Thad estaban comprometidos, por supuesto que casi me da un mega shock al saberlo, pero me parecía genial, que mi amiga fuese amada por un chico tan integro como el primo de Lala

-y que es un hybrid?-pregunte curiosa mientras buscaba vestidos

-es un ser nacido de la union entre un lobo y un vampiro, dicen que son muy poderosos y rebeldes

Yo la mire desconfiada

-en serio?

-segun escuche anoche, son como una amenaza a ambas especies

-que creepy!-dije yo sin querer, el rostro de mi amiga lucia triste-emmm, lo lamento

-porque?-cuestiono ella

-algun dia tendras hijos

Clawdeen suspiro

-eso es lo que pienso

-crees que sean peligrosos?

-el Rey de los vampiros dijo que estarian vigilando a nuestros descendientes por si habia alguna anomalia

-y eso que significa?-pregunte

-no lo se!-dijo con exasperacion-en verdad me gustaria saberlo, es solo...

Realmente se veia angustiada y muy asustada

-hey.. Que pasa?-

Ella respiro pesadamente

-tengo miedo

-de que?

-de casarme

Camine hacia ella abrazandola

-porque?

-eventualmente tendremos hijos...y si...algo malo sucede con ellos, me sentire culpable de que sufran por mi decision y...Thad tendria problemas en el clan-

-oye-dije tomandola de los hombros y mirandola fijamente-creo, que el esta dispuesto a correr ese riesgo por ti-

-deberia casarse con una vampiro-respondio con tristeza

-eso jamas sucedera porque Thad esta sumamente enamorado de ti, o dime..te casarias acaso con Romulus?

Ella rio con burla

-dios! Ni soñarlo,es un idiota! Quien en su sano juicio escogeria a ese sonso en lugar de a Thad? Iuk, no, nunca, ademas, lo conozco desde que eramos niños y no podria verlo como hombre, ademas, creo que es gay-

Yo rei con ella al escucharla, realmente Romulus era cero atractivo

-lo ves? Creo que el piensa exactamente lo mismo de las chicas vampiros, ahi tienes de ejemplo a Gory, es una plasta, y te aseguro que tu no dejarias que ella se casara con el o si?

-jamas!-reclamo mi amiga al momento

-entonces no hay excusa que valga, tu seras la proxima señora Tepes y nada ni nadie podra cambiar eso, simplemente porque el amor que los une, es muy fuerte-

-y si...algo malo sucede con mis hijos?-

-lo resolveremos todos en su momento como familia-prometi-para eso estamos y yo quiero ver a mi hijo y el tuyo, siendo grandes amigos y que el sepa, que el primogenito Tepes-Wolf, sera su mejor amigo y que contara siempre con el-

Clawdeen me dedico una bella sonrisa diciendo:

-gracias Cleo...eres una gran amiga

-eso lo se!-dije vanidosa-tienes mucha suerte de tenerme

-por supuesto!-

-anda,sigamos buscando algo lindo para nuestra cita doble esta tarde-

-de acuerdo-acepto ella y continuamos con lo nuestro

Al mientras tanto,había llevado a Jean Carlo al edificio de Poseidon, Allysa estaba ya bastante tranquila y mas al reconocer las oficinas de su padre, el cual estaba en una junta, el conde tenia acceso libre al despacho de su esposo

-no tarda, no le gusta alargar las reuniones, siéntate-le ofrecio el príncipe

-gracias…es un lindo lugar-

-si, a mi me encanta

La bebita buscaba a su padre por todos lados, estaba en su cochecito cuando comenzó a hacer pucheritos

-paaaa!-volvio a llorar desconsolada

-ahora viene papi-la cargo el conde sacándola de su carreola-no llores, ya viene papá

-ya dice palabras-sonrio orgulloso el gascon

-si, dice: pa, ma, ucy, clo y eche, para mi, fueron los sonidos mas hermosos que he oído en mi vida, cuando me dijo ma , llore-

-me imagino, me alegra verlos felices…su boda fue hermosa

-si que lo fue-sonrio feliz el vampiro- el mas hermoso dia de mi existencia, solo rivalizando el dia que Allysa nacio, verdad amor?

La nena se acurrucaba en el cuello de su mamá cuando se levanto diciendo: pa!

Poseidon entraba a la oficina

-hey!-sonrio a su familia-que hacen aquí?

-tenemos visita-dijo Al dándole a la niña que le pedia los brazos a su padre que la besaba con cariño

-pelona! Que haces en la oficina de papi, eh?

La bebita le abrazaba feliz

-hola gascon-le saludo el dios efusivamente-ya te corrieron de LA?

-nada de eso…tenemos problemas-

-sabia que era muy bueno para durar-dijo con sarcasmo mi suegro con Allysa abrazandolo como koala- alerta roja?

-mucho mas que eso-

-wow…si que es grave…espera-el dios salio con la nena en brazos buscando a su asistente-Diane! No estoy para nadie y si Hades me busca, dile que me fui a China-

La chica asintió y Poseidon cerro la puerta de su despacho

-ahora si, habla-

Deuce mientras tanto, recibia la visita de Thad en las oficinas de Integra en donde ahora trabajaba, le ponia al tanto de lo que habian hablado los reyes la noche anterior

-como sera un Hybrid?-preguntaba mi esposo

-lo ignoro, jamas he visto uno, pero investigue en internet y solo encontre esta foto

Thad sacaba su iphone y le mostraba una extraña y terrible criatura cubierto de pelo y con alas de murcielago, se veia bastante atroz, la foto era un fanart de alguien que habia visualizado a uno en el pasado

-son bastante feos-dijo Deucey-

-y muy mortales..

Mi esposo lo miro, Thad estaba realmente preocupado

-sabes...no creo que tus descendientes lleguen a parecerse a esto

Mi marido habia conocido previamente a Sam, el hijo de su amigo y Clawdeen y tenia muchos mas rasgos de vampiro que de lobo

-no creo que tengas de que preocuparte

-no lo se Deuce

-acaso ya te arrepentiste de casarte con Clawdeen?-

-eso nunca-respondio decidido el chico- solo no quiero que algo le suceda, segun investigue,cuando un hybrido nace, la madre muere

-eso no pasara con Clawdeen, te lo aseguro, ella estara perfecta y te dara un lindo chico, tienes mi palabra

Thad sonrio

-me gustaria estar tan confiado en el futuro como tu,amigo mio

-te aseguro que todo estara bien, creeme, lo se

-ojala...si no, no me importaria no tener bebes con ella,sere extremadamente feliz con el simple hecho de que Clawdeen sea mi esposa-

-lo se, eres un gran hombre Thad, pero te aseguro que visualizo un joven en tu futuro como padre

El novio de Clawdeen rio al escucharlo

-ahora eres adivino?

-creo que tenia que ampliar mi curriculum, se escucha bien?-

-fantastico-

En eso, Integra Hellsing llegaba a las oficinas

-hola guapos-saludo

-hola tia-le beso Thad-como estas?

-bastante bien de tener al lider de mi clan aqui-

-de hecho. Vengo a hablar contigo, me permites unos minutos?-pregunto Thad

-seguro,vamos a la oficina, todo en orden Deucey?-

-en orden,jefe-sonrio mi marido

-me encanta tener asistentes tan eficientes como tu, anda guapo

En la oficina de Poseidon mientras tanto, Jean les habia contado ya, todo lo referente a la nueva amenaza que se cernia sobre ellos

-yo no escuche nada-dijo Al sincero-

-yo tampoco, aunque no se como suena un hibrido-

-nada bonito, debieron avisarnos-

-era su boda-respondio Jean-no ibamos a molestarlos, ademas, no se acerco al hotel, el Rey mando que vigilaramos cada media hora, por eso saliamos al balcon hasta que abandonamos el hotel-

-no note nada, aunque siendo honestos, yo solo estaba pensando en llevar a Al a casa y hacerle el amor toda la noche-

-cariño, la bebe!-le regaño el conde

-ups,lo lamento, pelona tu no escuchaste a tu padre

-y acaso tienen una idea de que es lo que quiere?-pregunto el conde

-los Hybrids son una especie muy solitaria, y cuando detectan que habra pronto una union entre un vampiro y un lobo, suelen rondar para asegurarse de que ese niño nazca y hacerlo parte de su comunidad

-solo eso?

-y obviamente, deshacerse de cuantos vampiros y lobos se interpongan en su camino, si la madre no resiste el parto, se llevara al bebe con el-

Al miraba nervioso a su esposo el cual le tomo la mano

-no es Lala

-como lo sabes?

-es una niña aun...Clawd no la ha tocado, no creo que sea ella

-hay dos parejas en potencia-respondio Jean Carlo-tu hija y Clawd, y Thad y Clawdeen

_**Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios :)**_

_**Estoy trabajando aun en este fic y en el de supernatural**_

_**Amiga! Ha pasado un mes desde la boda de Al y Poseidon **_

_**Espero sus coments, rápidamente regreso a mi labor**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

-acaso...

-ninguna de las dos chicas esta preñada, pero pronto se uniran y este ser, ya lo detecto

-si es Draculaura, la voy a matar!-decia el conde furioso

-Al

-se lo adverti a Integra!pero no me escucho!

-calmate

-esa niña siempre pensando ridiculamente que ese lobo puede ser su..

-Alucard!-le hablo con firmeza Poseidon-calmate...no sabemos si ella sea la que se vaya a casar

-no la voy a dejar!

-no puedes impedirlo

-crees que no puedo?

-si deseas alejarte de tu hija, que ella te odie y que no te permita ver a tus nietos..

-no me importa verlos!-reclamo el principe-seran unos hybrids y eso es lo mas asqueroso que un vampiro puede acarrearle a su clan...

Poseidon suspiro de mala manera, odiaba cuando su esposo se portaba de esa forma tan arrogante

-Al...no sabemos aun si sus hijos seran de peligro, hoy en dia,podemos hacer que tengan mas genes vampiros que de lobo, asi no seran problema, por eso los estan monitoreando-aclaraba Jean Carlo-el asunto es, que el Hybrid no lo va a permitir

El conde solo movia la cabeza con desagrado

-no puedo creer que Lala aun piense en unirse a ese imbecil

-me sostienes a pelona unos minutos?-pidio Poseidon

-claro-dijo el gascon tomando a la bebita que estaba de lo mas relajada tomando su biberon, en cuanto su padre la dejo pego el grito-aqui estoy, no llores, hablare con mama, no tardo

Tomo a Al de la mano y salieron de la oficina

-cariño-

-no me regañes!-pidio su esposo

-claro que te regaño, te estas portando extremadamente cretino-

-Poseidon! Es mi hija y tecnicamente su hijo es un peligro en potencia, solo por su necedad?

-esta enamorada

-y?

-como y?

-es una niña! Y ahora dos razas distintas la monitorean? Simplemente no esta bien, su hijo sera un hibrido-

-Allysa es un hibrido!-le recordo el dios dejando a su esposo mudo-por si no lo sabes, tu eres un vampiro y yo un dios, y la niña no nacio de la forma mas comun que existe o si? Creo que Lala sigue los mismos pasos que su padre, al desafiar al mundo entero por el amor de su vida, porque si hubiese habido, algo que me prohibiera a mi, tener hijos contigo, no me importaria ir contra toda regla y tener a Allysa y a Dean conmigo, porque vienen de ti...Al...tecnicamente te robe de tu hogar... Y lo volveria a hacer para tenerte a mi lado y tener una bella familia contigo, no puedes culpar a tu hija de no tratar de hacer lo mismo-

El conde suspiro abrazando y besando a su esposo

-eres un tonto

-yo se que me amas ,amor

-es que...tengo miedo...miedo de perderla...que no soporte tener a sus hijos y...simplemente no podria perdonar a Clawd si por su culpa...ella se muere-

-lo se,cielo...te entiendo...pero prometo que lo solucionaremos en su momento-

-el hybrid va tras ella!

-y por Clawdeen, ambas son candidatas a ser madres de hibridos, y nuestra labor sera, detenerlo antes de que lastime a alguna de ellas o a alguien mas de la ciudad, sea vampiro u hombre lobo-

-habiamos tenido muchas semanas ya de tranquilidad-se lamentaba el conde

-lo se amorsito, pero asi es nuestra vida, y mientras sea para proteger a mi familia, siempre estare preparado para pelear-

Al sonrio con ternura

-no se si lo sepas...pero te adoro muchisimo

-ya me habian contado de ello-dijo mi suegro con coqueteria posando sus manos en el trasero de su esposo atrayendolo a el-y tambien me dijeron lo mucho que te encanta estar conmigo en la cama-

-jamas dudes de eso-mordia el vampiro los labios de su marido sugerentemente-

Mas se habian olvidado que estaban afuera del despacho y habia gente sentada esperando hablar con el dueño de la naviera y la secretaria tosio para avisarles que no estaban solos,ambos se separaron al instante

-este..hola! Emm..ahora los atiendo-respondio mi suegro sonriendo y entrando de nuevo al despacho con Al

Estos dos, siempre de hots!

Thad le comentaba a Ine todo lo referente a la reunión nocturna que habían tenido y ella solo movia la cabeza preocupada

-Alucard va a matarme

-como?-dijo el chico

-sabe que Lala es una de las que están bajo observación por estar con Clawd…el odia pensar que su hija pudiera darle nietos hibridos-

-no creo que mi tio piense asi-

-Thad…realmente no conoces a Al…es demasiado vanidoso para aceptar que su sangre se mezcle con la de otra raza….y se que no vera con buenos ojos a los hijos de Draculaura y Clawd-

-pero serán sus nietos

Ella sonrio con melancolía

-no creo que eso le importe mas….gracias por avisarme,querido, hablare con mi pequeña y la pondré al tanto de la situación. Y creo que extremare precaciones para que ese Hybrid no se acerque a mi hija….porque dudo que esa bestia desee que los vampiros manipulen el embarazo de Lala cuando sea el momento-

Su sobrino solo suspiraba asintiendo, todo aquello le parecía bastante surreal, aun eran jóvenes, y ya estaban los 4, bajo observación de ambas especies, como si el fruto de su amor, fuera a ser un peligro para todos.

En L.A. , el soberano de los vampiros, entraba en el enorme laboratorio en que su gente trabajaba, en ellos, se experimentaba con nuevas opciones para suprimir la alimentación a base de sangre y transformar la comida en energía viva, asi como varios tópicos mas que se trataban, uno de ellos, era, el tratar de evitar que los genes de lobo, fueran mas fuertes que los de un vampiro en los hybrid y asi tener la oportunidad, de mezclar a ambos, sin necesidad de matar al ser o a la madre del mismo. El encargado de esta área se acerco a ver al Rey entrar y le entregaba el resultado de su investigación

-lo hemos logrado-dijo con una sonrisa-hemos suprimido la ferocidad de los hombres lobo y los genes vampiros predominan-

-ya era hora-respondia Fere que estaba a lado del Rey-con tanto que se gastan en estos estudios, que ya tenían que dar resultados

-asi es la ciencia-declaro el otro vampiro que era muy guapo-mi señor, creo que podemos utilizarlo en posibles madres de hibridos durante la gestación-

-llegado el momento lo haremos, ahora, debemos mantener esto en secreto, dudo que Maya y sus lobos, estén muy contentos de que inhibamos su genética-

-esa mujer esta loca-declaro Fere-te aseguro que ella sabe quien es el hybrido-

-apuesto lo mismo-acepto el Rey- sin embargo, la necesitamos para acabar con el, esas dos chicas corren peligro y una es la hija de Al-

-ni te preocupes por eso, el esposo de Poseidon, solo considera su única hija a la bella Allysa, y de ser necesario, el mismo se desharía de esa mocosita-

-quizas…por lo pronto, tenemos que cuidar de que ese ser, no se acerque a ninguna de las dos o que comience a exterminar a ambas razas-

En casa, Deucey, Thad, Clawdeen y yo teníamos nuestra cita doble, nos encantaba salir a los 4, nos divertíamos bastante y nos gustaba hablar de nuestros amigos cuando no estaban alrededor

-viste la falda de Frankie el dia de ayer?-pregunte a mi amiga quien comia un Sunday

-por favor De Nile, no me hagas hablar de ello, tu sabes que aprecio a Frankie-

-pero debes aceptar que parecía salida de un video de Madonna en los años 80´s-rei

-por supuesto!-dijo casi en un grito-quien rayos le dijo que se veia bien?

-dudo que el espejo, alguien asalto el closet de Viveka-solte la carcajada al igual que ella

Nuestros novios solo sonreían el uno al otro

-Thad, avísame siempre cuando vayamos a salir de estar combinado de pies a cabeza-

-solo si tu me lo dices primero, no quisiera que me destrozaran asi-sonrio el vampiro

-ustedes son guapos por naturaleza-dije besando a mi marido-hasta con un saco de papas encima se verían atractivos

-porque usaríamos un saco de papas?-pregunto Deuce sonriendo

-por alguna apuesta que ganaramos Cleo y yo-sugirio Clawdeen-

-eso seria interesante-rei abrazando a mi esposo

El estaba por reclamar cuando escuchamos un estruendo terrible en Las tiendas que formaban parte al fondo del lugar, la gente gritaba despavorida frente a la heladería en la que estábamos sentados

-que pasa?-pregunto Clawdeen

Los estruendos asi como unos feroces gruñidos se oian con mas fuerzas

-ni idea, pero debemos salir de aquí-dijo Deuce levantándose y tomando mi mano, en ese instante, la luz se fue en el centro comercial y todo mundo corria asustado, mi esposo saco su iphone enseguida y mando un mensaje a Poseidon

"Mall, código rojo"

Y lo mando, Thad y Clawdeen iban detrás de nosotros que nos dirigíamos a la salida pero justo antes de que lo hiciéramos, todas las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, estábamos prisioneros

-pero que…-dije asustada escuchando aun los gritos y de pronto, el cuerpo de un hombre lobo cayo frente a nosotros, yo grite aterrada mientras Clawdeen lo veia fijamente

-es Tommy!-

-quien?-pregunto Thad

-es mi primo! El estaba con Clawd!

-nena…

-debemos buscar a mi hermano!

-primero debo asegurarme de que ustedes estén bien-mando Deuce al oir unos gruñidos que se acercaban y los gritos que no cesaban, corrimos hacia el segundo piso del mall buscando algun lugar en donde meternos para poder esperar a que Poseidon fuese a buscarnos, mi esposo saco su tridente, repelería el ataque de el enemigo hasta que llegaran refuerzos

Mi suegro veia el mensaje, aun estaba en su oficina con Jean Carlo y su familia.

-codigo rojo en el mall-dijo decidido-Deuce esta ahí, debemos ayudarle

-enseguida-acepto el gascon

-Al, quédate aquí con la niña y no salgas hasta que venga por ti, de acuerdo?-

-si-acepto el

Y ambos desaparecieron al segundo dejando a Allysa mirando a su madre y preguntando

-pa?-

-ahora viene hermosa-respondio Al preocupado-

Mi suegro y Jean Carlo se aparecían en el mall, todo estaba ya en silencio y a media luz, había cuerpos mutilados en el piso y solo el distante sonido de algunas cosas cayendo o la luz chisporroteando se oian, Poseidon saco su tridente y el gascon preparaba sus armas

-que paso aquí?-se preguntaba el dios mirando aquella masacre

-no tengo la menor idea-respondio Jean Carlo

Caminaron sigilosamente tratando de divisar algo o a alguien que le diera respuestas de aquella matanza

-Deuce!-gritaba mi suegro preocupado-Deucey!

Solo el silencio le contesto

_**Hola aquí dejándoles el capitulo nuevo**_

_**Y aclarando algo**_

_**El hybrid, no es hijo de Clawdeen y Thad, ni viene del futuro, es del tiempo presente y tiene intenciones mas oscuras, Sam, el hijo de ambos, como lo recordaran es mas vampiro que lobo, es un hybrid, pero poco a poco iremos revelando el porque no es peligroso, no se me confundan de acuerdo?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Un mega beso**_

_**Nos vemos despues**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Poseidon-le hablo su amigo

-el esta vivo-dijo mi suegro muy convencido- esta escondido en algun lugar…si Cleo estaba con el….Deuce!

De pronto, se escucho un ruido que provenia de una tienda de discos, tanto Jean Carlo como mi suegro apuntaban hacia el lugar, Clawd salía de detrás de unos estantes, se había escondido ahí muerto de miedo

-Poseidon?-dijo casi al borde del llanto

El dios camino hacia el ayudándolo a Salir y abrazandolo con fuerza

-tranquilo hijo….todo esta bien

-Tommy-dijo llorando el chico-mi primo…

-que paso aquí, Clawd?-pregunto el gascon acercándose

-una…criatura horrible-respondio temblando el novio de Lala-terrible…demasiado…

En eso, escucharon el gruñido de un animal que provenia de arriba de ellos. Alzaron la mirada, y una bestia, cubierta de pelo, con aspecto de lobo y alas de murciélago, los miraba con sus ojos rojos y dispuesto a atacarlos, Jean Carlo disparo sus armas hacia el y Poseidon hizo lo mismo con su tridente, un poderoso rayo salio de el, mas el monstruo viro con destreza logrando evitar el disparo de ambos, volaba mas arriba, el techo del mall tenia amplios ventanales que dejaban ver un poco la luz natural y por ahí salio destruyendo el vitral en mil pedazos, nuestros amigos tuvieron que cubrirse o los vidrios les iban a dañar seriamente, en cuanto el ser desaparecio, volvió de nuevo la luz.

-papá!-gritaba mi esposo desde el segundo piso, habíamos salido de nuestro escondite al oir la voz de Poseidon mas yo le había pedido a mi marido no salír ya que había escuchado el gruñido de la bestia asi como los balazos

-Deucey!-le llamaba mi suegro buscándole, bajamos por la escalera deprisa, Clawdeen abrazo con fuerza a su hermano y Poseidon nos envolvió a ambos estrechandonos- que bueno verlos bien a los dos

-que era eso, dad?-pregunto mi novio

-un Hybrid-respondio el gascon

Nos miramos unos a otros preocupados y muy asustados, era la criatura mas espantosa…con la que nos habíamos topado hasta el dia de hoy.

La noticia de la tragedia en el mall se corrió como reguero de polvora, todas las victimas habían sido hombres lobo, la mayoría, los guerreros que Maya había mandando para rastrear, lo hbian seguido hasta ese sitio pero todos se preguntaban…como es que una criatura como esa…había podido entrar al centro comercial? los perros de Reserva llegaron esa misma tarde a Salem, Fere en cuanto bajo de su auto, había buscado a su pareja quien ya le esperaba a las afueras de la mansión RAD, Jean Carlo le dedico una linda sonrisa al conde que le beso intensamente en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos

-estas bien?-pregunto un instante despues de que la falta de aire los había hecho separarse-

-si…descuida…estoy bien.

-hey Fere-le regaño Greg-no hagas eso que la gente pensara que todos somos maricas como tu

-todos son maricas-contesto el conde firmemente- no te las des de hombrecito Harper, que creeme, tienes muchos trapos sucios que puedo sacar a la opinión publica-

-debemos entrar?-corto MaCann la pelea entre ambos

-si...la RAD esta reunida, solo sobrevivieron dos hombres lobos en el mall, los hijos de Clawrk Wolf

-es obvio, ellos son los próximos elegidos para tener un hybrid, debemos hablar de nuevo con la soberana, Steve nos vera esta noche en el mismo sitio de reunión-

-de acuerdo…sera mejor entrar con Poseidon-

-espera-le detuvo Fere-no podemos inmiscuir a los demás miembros de su club de super héroes en esto-

-porque no?-pregunto Jean Carlo extrañado

-no es su problema

-es su ciudad-

-es un asunto entre vampiros y hombres lobo-aclaro el conde

-que pertenecen a la RAD-aclaro el ex sacerdote-no podemos hacerlos a un lado, Poseidon liderea este grupo y el es un perro de reserva, tenemos que trabajar con ellos, nos guste o no-

-vaya vaya-interrumpio Daniel con burla-te acuestas con Fere y te sientes el jefe de todos nosotros, eh Bearne?

-cierra la boca Grimaud!

-querido mio…el líder de los perros soy yo, y como tal, no he dado ordenes aun de que la gente de la RAD sea parte de esta caceria-

-pues comienza a considerarlo, porque están adentro y esta es su ciudad, debemos inmiscuirlos, nos guste o no-

Fere lo pensó unos segundos detenidamente y dijo:

-ya estamos aquí….no podemos dar un paso atrás

-deberas volveremos a cooperar con ellos?-pregunto Grimaud con desden

-por ahora-contesto el conde-solo una cosa te tiene que quedar en claro Jean Carlo….el que manda aquí…soy yo-

-jamas he desobedecido tus ordenes

-bien, porque compartir una cama no te da derecho de decidir por mi-

Y camino derecho a la mansión con Daniel detrás de el, mostrando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, el gascon solo resoplo con molestia mientras Mac le palmeaba el hombro

-las cosas siguen igual amigo…-y entro detrás de su líder

Todos estábamos ahí reunidos, Clawd aun tenia el rostro bastante asustado, tenia una manta que lo calentaba y una taza de te frente a el, Lala le tenia cogida la mano mientras Thad y Clawdeen estaban sentados a la mesa también, Poseidon había puesto al corriente a todos los de la RAD, Al estaba algo apartado de nosotros, con los brazos cruzados y el monitor de bebes de su niña en las manos,mi esposo me tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras los demás, hacían preguntas a nuestro jefe, al entrar los perros, se hizo el silencio. Mi suegro se levanto:

-y el Rey?-

-vendra mas tarde-respondio Fere quitándose los guantes-Maya adelanto para el dia de hoy la reunión, su gente esta furiosa por lo ocurrido aunque ellos dudaron que había un Hybrid en Salem-

-como llego esa cosa aquí?-pregunto Maddie al conde

-disculpe Madame que no le responda, pero no suelo hablar con mujeres y prefiero dirigirme a su líder-respondio con petulancia el conde

-escuchame bien francesito presumido!-exploto mi suegra

-Mad-reclamo Poseidon-silencio, las preguntas las hare yo-

-pero..

-shhhh…

La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto y su guapísimo chico la tranquilizo

-Fere, no vamos a empezar un pleito con ustedes, en verdad deseamos saber que es lo que esta sucediendo en la ciudad, fue una masacre en el mall que no quisiera que volviera a suceder-dijo mi suegro

El conde resoplo sentándose en la mesa

-el Hybrid esta buscando a las posibles madres de uno en un futuro cercano, como ya saben de sobra, estos seres son la unión de un vampiro con un hombre lobo, y aquí en Salem, existen dos de ellas que pueden contraer matrimonio pronto-

Mis amigos se miraron unos a otros

-aun es pronto para hablar de casarme-dijo Lala asustada-aun no termino la escuela!

-exacto-acepto Clawd-aun no esta en mis planes hacerlo

Mas Thad y Clawdeen guardaron silencio

-hija?-pregunto Harriet detenidamente

Yo mire el rostro de mi amiga y ella volteaba a ver a su chico que solo asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que el hablaría

-yo…ya le pedi a Clawdeen que nos casaramos-

Todos los miembros de la RAD expresaron su sorpresa

-pero Clawdeen-decia Frankie asombrada-

-y no nos habias dicho?-reclamo Lagoona bastante sentida

-nos casaremos al final de este año-continuo Thad con firmeza

-Clawdeen!-reclamo su padre molesto-acaso nos ibas a decir tus planes?

-obviamente cuando los invitara-respondio con sarcasmo la lobita

-señorita!

-papá, es mi vida, amo a Thad y realmente pienso casarme con el porque es el hombre que elegi

-es un vampiro!

-y eso es malo?-pregunto Al hablando por primera vez-

-por supuesto! Su unión derivaría en un hybrid

-pero jamas has puesto peros en que tu hijo salga con mi hija, no es asi?

-papi-reclamo Lala

-es lo mismo! el esta preocupado por Clawdeen porque puede morir en el parto, pues yo pienso lo mismo de mi hija! Y me desagrada pensar en una unión con los de tu raza-

-cuidado con lo que hablas Tepes-le amenazo Clawrk al príncipe yendo hacia el cuando Poseidon se atravesó en su camino

-Clawrk…te voy a pedir muy encarecidamente que…no te atrevas a hablarle asi a mi marido…somos aliados…y no me gustaría pelear contra ti-

-escuchaste lo que me dijo!

-y lo entiendo perfectamente…no queremos perder a Lala…mas nos preocuparemos de eso en su momento….lo que importa ahora es detener esa amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros y eso también incluye a los tuyos-

-van a terminar ya este drama?-preguntaba Fere en tono aburrido y mirando la pelea sin mover un solo musculo, tenia su mano en su rostro como diciendo: todo me importa un jodido demonio-o nos diran lo que sucedió?

La madre de Clawd tomo una carpeta que estaba frente los monitores y se la dio al conde con un manotazo en la mesa

-ahí están los nombres de las victimas asi como las fotos de como quedaron señor vampiro-hablo bastante afectada la dama-regocíjese con su mórbida curiosidad

Fere sonrio de manera maliciosa diciendo:

-gracias madame…Brian?

-dime

-abreme la carpeta, jamas toco nada que una mujer o lobo…haya tocado con anterioridad…es algo…asqueante…-

Harriet estuvo a punto de abofetear al presumido conde pero su esposo la detuvo alejándola de el, sabia lo que los perros eran capaces de hacer, Fere veia sin emoción alguna las fotos de la masacre, Brian pasaba hoja tras hoja del informe inicial de la policía, aquello había sido terrorífico

-ya veo-exclamo el francés mirando a Poseidon-veo que viene dispuesto a acabar primero a los lobos y despues a los vampiros-

-es fuerte

-asi es…tiene lo peor de ambos mundos, por eso las chicas vampiros y lobitas deben permanecer con las piernitas cerradas si no desean dar a luz cosas como esta-se burlo el conde

Draculaura se levanto furiosa

-mis hijos no serán monstruos como usted los muestra

-querida-pidio Integra-

-esperemos que no, mademoiselle Tepes-respondio Fere con cierta burla en la voz-o su propio abuelo seria capaz de deshacerse de ellos…no es asi Al?

-mi padre no haría eso!-reclamo Lala de inmediato, y volteo a ver al conde-papi…verdad que no?

Al bufo molesto, escucho a su bebe llorar en su monitor y sin decir nada, se dirigio hacia la habitación en donde estaba su nena, Draculaura se quedo bastante sorprendida, Poseidon solo miro a su marido retirarse, era una clara advertencia hacia su hija mayor de que no se hacia responsable de sus actos.

-esta cosa puede atacar la RAD?-pregunto Hades preocupado por su mujer-

-es lo mas seguro, el viene por ellas dos-señalo Fere a Clawdeen y Lala-va a asegurarse de que sus hijos nazcan Hybrids puros, con lo peor de ambas razas…tan destructivos y malignos que las primeras victimas…sean sus propias madres

Lala se retorcia sus manitas asustada…mientras que la hermana de Clawd miraba a Fere de forma impasible

-lo mejor sera mantener a las chicas aquí-dijo Poseidon-yo me unire a la caza con los perros

-yo ire contigo-dijo mi esposo

-y yo-aseguro Thad y Clawd se levanto bastante decidido

_**Hola a todos muy buenas tardes tengan ustedes y un muy buen domingo**_

_**Les esta gustando la historia?**_

_**Esperemos que si, respondo algunas preguntitas con mucho gusto**_

_**Srita Logica: ._. jejeje el Rey de los vampiros, como podras haber leído, es un hombre muy atractivo y muy deseado por las mujeres, la reina de los Lycans, es bastante…emm…coqueta por decirlo de algun modo y no pierde la esperanza de tener al monarca en su cama, mas una cosa es que ella lo desee y otra muy distinta es que suceda y Steve jamas dejara que eso pase, en primera porque el esta casado y segunda porque no le gustaría tener un hijo Hybrid. Asi que ella puede expresar su deseo cuantas veces desee ya que jamas se le cumplirá. Creo que eso sucede con muchas mujeres que desean a hombres casados, ellas pueden pedir y desear hijos con ellos pero algunos son extremadamente fieles y jamas traicionarían a su esposa.**_

_**Haru, efectivamente, en cuanto Thad se comprometio con Clawdeen fue como una alerta a este ser, ya que por obvias razones, ambos, al ser de razas distintas, tendrán un hijo Hybrid, la cuestión es, cuidar de que nazca con lo peor de ambas especies y que sea mortal, los hibridos desean exterminar tanto a vampiros como a hombres lobo y solo predominar ellos.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, aun estoy escribiendo esta historia, un mega beso, bye**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-y yo también, esto fue una afrenta personal en la manada…y no pienso dejarlo asi…mi primo murió a manos de esa bestia-

-la venganza es la mejor excusa-dijo Fere con sarcasmo-pero tu iras con tu padre, y solo aceptaremos vampiros en esto, Poseidon, tu hijo no ira con nosotros

-porque no?-reclamo el

-Deucey-conteste yo nerviosa tomando su mano, no queria quedarme sola-

-quieres que te de una excusa mejor que tu hermosa novia se quede sola en casa?-

Deuce miro de mala gana al perro de reserva, mas me abrazo con ternura

-tienes razón amor…me quedare contigo…-

-bien, hay alerta roja nivel 4-dijo mi suegro levantándose-Hades, tu y Horus harán rondas alrededor de la casa, Clawrk debe ir con su manada y no podemos asegurar que el Hybrid no venga a la mansión a buscar a las chicas, Thad, mejor quédate a ayudar a Deuce con la vigilancia, te necesito aqui…Al se quedara en la mansión y…

-olvidalo-dijo el conde llegando con su chamarra negra y preparado para la batalla-yo ire contigo

-amor…la niña

-Allysa esta dormida, si Deuce y Cleo la cuidan en su habitación, me sentiré mas tranquilo, pero mi deber es estar a tu lado y con el Rey…también soy un perro de reserva-

-me alegra que ya te quitaras el mandil de "ama de casa" Tepes…-se burlo Fere

AL sonreía diciendo:

-no soy Tepes…soy Stark-recalco su nuevo estatus tomando la mano de mi suegro que le sonrio orgulloso a su esposo.

-dios….lo que hay que ver-reclamo Daniel molesto

-despues reclamas…debemos ir con el Rey, Reservoir Dogs…nos vamos-mando Poseidon y los perros obedecieron

-hey!-replico Fere.-el líder soy yo!

Media hora mas tarde, estaban de nuevo en la fabrica abandonada, apenas estacionaron cuando el monarca llegaba en su impresionante auto negro, y bajaba del mismo dirigiéndose hasta ellos

-estan todos bien?

-si-respondio Poseidon-supo de la masacre?

-tecnicamente segundos despues de que ocurrio, creo que…cuidado!-dijo el monarca en tono de alarma jalando a mi suegro ya que un lobo venia directo hacia el dispuesto a atacarlo, el Rey había lanzado un fogonazo de luz cegando al enemigo que se revolcaba en el suelo frotándose los ojos

-Heigl!-gritaba Maya quien salía de la fabrica furiosa con toda su manada, los Wolf venían con ellos, los perros hicieron formación protegiendo a su Rey, amartillaron sus armas apuntando a sus enemigos, Poseidon hizo lo mismo sacando la Jackall que su esposo le había obsequiado,el soberano camino unos pasos hacia la reina lobo mandando a sus guerreros no disparar.

-Maya-

-tu! Sabes cuantos de mis hijos perdi por el rastreo?-decia la reina llorosa

-lamento tu perdida

-por supuesto que no la lamentas!-grito la dama-tu no mandaste a tus doce por protegerlos,ni a tus perros…tus jóvenes están a salvo en tierra santa…y los mios?

-te adverti del Hybrid-

-jamas dijiste que era tan poderoso!-

-que esperabas? Es la unión de nuestra gente, tu debes saber mejor que nosotros quien es el-

-yo no lo se! Solo me queda claro que perdi a muchos de mis hijos por esto

-conocias los riesgos, no tomare culpabilidad de lo ocurrido-

Maya gruño furiosa

-y no peleare contra ti-decidio con firmeza el soberano, todos los lobos, incluidos los Wolf, comenzaron a gruñir, Fere apuntaba ya hacia los enemigos al igual que los demás, El Rey camino decidido hacia ellos

-si realmente quieren hacer esto personal-alzo la voz-aquí me tienen…hagan conmigo lo que quieran…pero no toquen a uno solo de mis vampiros…

-Steve-dijo Fere nervioso-

-y si despues de que yo muera… el Hybrid sigue atacándolos…sabran que no era yo…el enemigo que estaban ustedes buscando-dijo el soberano con majestad

Maya le miro y alzo la mano mandando silencio, continuo:

-eres demasiado valeroso Heigl…el dolor nos hace imprudentes…yo solo quiero venganza para los mios…

-entonces ayúdame a encontrarlo…y al deshacernos de el, podemos traer paz a nuestra gente-

La reina le miro y suspiro cansada

-tienes razón….por desgracia...ni uno solo de mis rastreadores quedo con vida para darnos una pista de lo que sucedió en el mall-

-que hacían en el centro comercial?-pregunto Poseidon – no es un lugar común para que una bestia se aparezca

-no lo sabemos…-contesto Maya

-ustedes no…pero podemos averiguarlo-dijo el Rey-lamento su perdida…si aun desean ayudarnos..

-yo si- se adelanto Clawrk- yo y mi hijo cooperaremos con ustedes

-y nosotros también-ofrecio Clarke el padre de Romulus con el chico a su lado-la manada es fuerza y es vida

-tenia que sacar su slogan-se burlo Fere por lo bajo-

-Si es por un bien común…son bienvenidos-dijo el Rey- comencemos la caceria

Maya se adelanto unos pasos a su homónimo, y acariciando su rostro dijo:

-ten cuidado…no me repondría si algo te sucediera-

El soberano la aparto al momento

-gracias…lo tendre en cuenta

-Steve...

-Maya..,no tengo ninguna intencion de tener un hijo hybrido, en primera, porque amo mucho a mi mujer y esta de mas el decirte los siguientes motivos..

Y dando media vuelta se retiro con sus perros y los 4 lobos

-a donde vamos ahora?-pregunto Fere a su monarca

-al mall, las cámaras de seguridad nos pueden dar una idea de quien puede ser el hybrid-

-tu mandas-dijo el conde decidido

En menos de media hora llegaron al mall, aun estaba bajo vigilancia de la policía y lo tenían cercado con cintas amarillas, habí patrullas resguardando la entrada.

-como entramos?-pregunto Clawrk

-nosotros nos trasportaremos dentro-respondio el Rey-ustedes busquen la manera de hacerlo por arriba, MacCann, Daniel, Brian,Greg y Jean Carlo, vayan con ellos, busquen rastros del Hybrid, nosotros iremos directo a las cámaras de seguridad-

-de acuerdo-dijeron todos y se dispersaron, el Rey se aparecia dentro del centro comercial que lucia en penumbras y el olor a muerte aun predominaba

-las cámaras de seguridad deben estar arriba-indico mi suegro-

-busquemoslas-

-este lugar apesta a perro muerto-dijo Fere colocando un pañuelo con su perfume en la nariz-

-tu siempre hueles asi-le respondio Al con burla

-te he dicho que me caes mal, Tepes?-le regreso el conde

-como unas mil veces y realmente no me interesa-sonrio el esposo de Poseidon

En casa, Deuce estaba con su tio organizando la vigilancia y Clawdeen ,Lala, Frankie y Lagoona, estaban conmigo en la habitación de mis suegros que era en donde tenían la cunita de Allysa quien dormia plácidamente

-crees que esa cosa se aparezca aquí?-dijo Ula nerviosa

-esperemos que no-respondi mordiéndome las uñas, realmente estaba asustada

-no puedo creer que ese ser se haya enterado no se de que manera que acepte casarme con Thad-reclamaba la lobita furiosa

-se entero antes que nosotros-sonrio Frankie

-si eh! Que mala ondita por eso-replico Lala- eres mi mejor amiga! Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Thad me pidió no decir nada hasta que hablara con mis papas, iba a pedirles mi mano y darme mi sortija, en vacaciones de Spring Break lo iba a hacer

-que romántico-dijo Lagoona feliz-

-eso también crei yo-suspiro Clawdeen-hasta que todo esto empezó

-todo se va a solucionar-le anime-ya lo veras,tu hijo sera un chico normal-

-ojala

Allysa se movio en su cunita y todas la miramos con una sonrisa, era realmente una bebita muy bella

Mientras tanto, en el mall, los rastreadores, estaban con los perros de Reserva, habían matado en total a 20 hombres lobo entre ellos a los que Maya había mandando a buscar al hybrid, Clawd le había tocado de compañero Brian y estaban buscando en los locales, el hermano de mi amiga escudriñaba cualquier indicio del olor de esta bestia para asi poder localizarla en algun otro sitio, las tiendas algunas estaban abiertas ya que los dueños solo habían alcanzado a salir, y la mercancía estaba a la vista aun del publico, el travieso Duvallon tomaba unos lentes de una estantería mientras Clawd trataba de localizar algun olor extraño

-estos son de mujer?-le preguntaba al chico

El novio de Lala volteo extrañado

-perdon?

-estos lentes…te parece que son de mujer?-volvio a decir

Clawd los miro

-no se…creo que si

-mmmm…tienen muchos brillitos-dijo el rubio colocandoselos- no creo que ningun hombre use …bitch!me veo fabuloso!-comento el perro de Reserva admirándose en el espejo

Creo que Clawd estaba muy poco acostumbrado al humor de Brian que lo miraba asi o.o la falta de seriedad en la misión era extrema

-este…puedo volver a buscar rastros?-pregunto el chico

-ah claro!adelante-respondio Brian peinándose y colocándose un sombrero-tu sigue con lo tuyo, busca algo que nos haga encontrar a esa cosa tan fea

Clawd suspiro

-todos…los hijos de vampiros y lobos-comenzo diciendo el-

-si?

-son asi de …terribles?

-si

-todos?-repitio el joven

-la mayoría con los que hemos peleado si-

-y no hay excepciones?

Brian le miro, ya traía puesta una boa de plumas

-no…los híbridos extraen lo peor de ambas razas…son feroces, asesinos y solo desean dominar al mundo…tu novia es una vampiro no es asi?-

Clawd asintió

-y es hija de Alucard…

-si

-imaginate nada mas…el poder tan devastador que tendrá tu criatura…su abuelo, es el primer vampiro…el asesino perfecto..un demonio atroz que solo pudo contenerse bajo un sello…ahora agregale la ferocidad de tu gente…y puedes imaginarte el porque…Al no quiere que tu y su hija se casen…ahora bien…la amas tanto para correr ese riesgo?-

Clawd no supo que contestar y solo desvio la mirada

Brian sonrio

-me lo imagine..

En la sala de seguridad, Fere estaba ya frente a los monitores revisando los videos, todo estaba normal en las primeras horas del dia, Poseidon miraba atentamente las pantallas y Steve estaba a su lado

_**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews dejo rápidamente el chapter**_

_**Y vuelvo a escribir que si no se me va la idea**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Espero comentarios!**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**_FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL_**

**_LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE _**

**_REY KON_**

**_PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD_**

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE._**


	7. Chapter 7

-a que horas llego tu hijo al Mall?-le pregunto

-bueno…no lo se..

-a la una-contesto Al- fue a trabajar con Ine y Thad iria por el para comer con Clawdeen y Cleo, me lo estaba diciendo en la mañana-

-Fere localiza a los 4 chicos en los videos

-ok-respondio el francés-algun motivo de esto, oh gran líder?

-intuicion-respondio el monarca

Los rastreadores habían localizado el olor del Hybrid, MacCann se comunicaba con sus amigos

-el olor proviene del pasillo principal, vengan aca-mandaba

-enseguida-respondieron sus compañeros

En el video de seguridad, Fere indicaba la imagen de los 4 chicos llegando

-ahí están, el hijo de Poseidon esta vestido con traje

-si…acababa de salir de trabajar-acepto el dios

El Rey miraba fijamente la pantalla

-señor?-preguntaba Al observándolo

-mira-dijo el soberano señalando a un intendente del lugar-

-es uno de los gatos del mall-contesto desdeñoso Fere

-lo acabo de ver en el pasillo anterior-dijo el Rey buscando en otra pantalla

-esta seguro?

-por supuesto

-pudiste equivocarte, creo que necesitas lentes-se burlaba Alberto

-necesito otro senescal-respondio el Rey

-ja ja, muy gracioso

-ahí esta!-indico

Los 3 observaron el video, en efecto, el mismo intendente barria otro pasillo

-es cierto-dijo Poseidon admirado de la capacidad de análisis del monarca

-como es que llego alla tan rápido?-dijo Fere

-no se ha movido, esta aun en la entrada

El hombre que decían, aun permanecia en la entrada trapeando sin dejar de mirar a los chicos

-parece como si vigilara a Deuce y sus amigos-hizo notar mi suegro

-en efecto…también estaba aquí el chico Wolf, cierto?

-lo encontré en una tienda de música con su primo, según me dijo, el había ido al baño y no lo volvió a ver mas-

-y tu hija?-pregunto el Rey a Al

-en clases de ballet, su madre la lleva siempre en sábado

-entonces,…solo había 3 posibles padres de Hybrids en el centro comercial

-quiere decir…

-que los estaban cuidando-respondio el Rey-

-mira!-dijo Fere-uno mas!

Otro hombre, igual de parecido que los otros dos, había salido por uno de los pasillos principales del centro comercial rumbo al cuarto de servicio, cuando cuatro personas, hombres lobo, lo seguían o eso deseaba el sospechoso que hicieran

-son triates-dijo el francés sorprendido

-eso parece-

-hay cámaras en el cuarto de servicio?-

Fere busco en los videos y encendio un monitor mas, en ella, se veia claramente, cuando el hombre llegaba y los hombres lobo le rodeaban, el extraño comenzó a cambiar y se convirtió en el peligrosísimo Hybrid, comenzando su sangriento ataque

-pero que…-decia Al sorprendidísimo al ver como se deshacía de los lobos de una manera tan sencilla, como si fueran solo muñecos

-hay mas de uno-dijo Fere asombrado

-y aun están aquí-completo el Rey sacando su iphone-MacCann..en donde estas?

-voy detrás de Jean Carlo y Romulus, están por entrar al cuarto de servicio, porque?

Apenas escucho a su compañero, Fere se levanto veloz de su asiento saliendo por el pasillo a ayudar a su pareja, iban directo hacia los Hybrids que aun estaban en el mall

-disparen directo al corazón-les mando el Rey a Poseidon y a Al que corrian detrás del conde, Jean Carlo entraba al cuarto de servicios con Romulus delante de el, encendio la luz del lugar y el chico volteo muy asustado diciendo:

-el olor esta muy fuerte….estan aquí!

El gascon volteo hacia el techo y en efecto, los tres Hybrid estaban pegados en el cielo, emitieron un terrible grito y uno de ellos, tomo a JeanCarlo y Salio volando con el, los perros comenzaron la batalla, los hombres lobo estaba en shock total, Clawd sobre todo, lucia extremadamente palido, las detonaciones se sucedían una tras otra,Brian avento al chico que estaba en la línea de un hybrid y le descargo su armamento

-hazte a un lado mocoso!-le regañaba furioso aun con la boa de plumas y el sombrero puesto

Poseidon vio como el hybrid llevaba del cuello a su amigo,Fere le disparaba tratando de que soltara a su pareja mas la bestia no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo, el Rey llego a su vez tratando de lanzar un certero disparo de su magia para asi poder liberar al gascon, mas el ser era extremadamente veloz, que solo saco su arma para poder mantenerlo dentro de los limites del centro comercial, Al también se había unido a la pelea contra otro mas de los hybrids que también había atrapado a el padre de Romulus, Clawrk luchaba porque lo liberara ya que el pobre viejo estaba muerto de miedo

-no te atravieses!-grito Al disparando sus jackall e hiriendo al ser que solto al lobo desde gran altura y de no ser por su hijo, este hubiera caído cual saco de papas al suelo, estrellándose, la bestia escapo por un ventanal

Daniel luchaba con el segundo de ellos, Greg y Brian le ayudaban a mantenerlo a raya, mas los traía corriendo por todo el mall,el ruso no podia sacar las bombas que solia usar o todo el centro comercial luciría severos daños, Poseidon saco su tridente y lanzaba rayos para tratar de que el Hybrid soltara a su presa, mas Fere le jalo gritándole

-no hagas eso o carbonizaras a Jean Carlo!

-quiero que lo suelte!-grito el dios

-si lastimas al hombre que amo, dios estúpido, matare lentamente a tu marido!-le amenazo de viva voz

Poseidon resoplo molesto, nadie se atrevia a amenazarle, tomo su tridente, e hizo una pared de agua en derredor ,el Hybrid volaba errático con Jean que trataba de liberar las garras de su cuello, comenzando ya a sangrar profusamente, el Rey disparaba sin ningun resultado, bajo su arma y grito:

-apartate!

El gascon volteo su cuerpo como pudo desgarrando mas su garganta mas dejo libre el pecho del Hybrid, el monarca concentro su energía y lanzo un fogonazo de energía a su corazon, destrozando al ser que ardio en segundos, soltando a su presa, el ex sacerdote caia en picada

-Jean Carlo!.-grito Fere asustado, mas Poseidon aminoro su caída mandando una ola que lo deposito suavemente en el suelo, el conde corrió hacia el abrazandolo

- amor, estas bien?-pregunto nervioso, la sangre aun salía a borbotones de su garganta-Steve! Mi Jean Carlo se muere!-grito en shock el francés

El Rey se acerco al gascon, se arrodillo y cerrando los ojos, coloco su mano en la grotesca herida, todo su ser se ilumino de un agradable color blanco, Poseidon lo veia sumamente asombrado, Bearne también fue absorbido por esta calida energía y en cuanto ceso, estaba totalmente curado, Jean abrió los ojos lentamente

-gracias-le dijo al monarca el cual solo asintió

Fere abrazo a su pareja con fuerza siendo correspondido al instante, un "te amo" fue dicho al oído del gascon el cual sonrio respondiéndole un: "yo también"

-quien eres tu realmente?-le pregunto Poseidon al soberano que solo se limito a sonreir, levantándose, aun sus perros luchaban contra otro Hybrid

-debemos ayudarles-

Al asintió y Poseidon les siguió dejando a la pareja sola, en cuanto Jean se incorporo, Fere le pego tremenda bofetada

-oye!-reclamo Bearne

-eso te pasa por imbécil! Porque jodidos no le disparaste, baboso?-

-estaba tratando de que sus uñas no me desgarraran mas la garganta!-se defendió el ex –sacerdote-

-siempre, todo el maldito tiempo debes traer el arma desenfundada! Son reglas básicas Jean Carlo, pareces nuevo! No puedo creer como tu…

Mas el gascon no lo dejo terminar, dándole un apasionado beso al orgulloso francés

-yo también me asuste, amor-le sonrio en cuanto se separaron

Fere cerro los ojos suspirando

-no puedo perderte…no quiero perderte…te amo demasiado, gascon imbécil-

-y yo a ti, francés presumido… descuida, no volverá a suceder-

Escucharon que los disparos habían cedido, Bearne se ponía de pie siendo ayudado por su pareja, los demás volvían con cara de molestia

-se escapo-informo MacCann

-genial, felicidades, se acaban de convertir en un trio de incompetentes-les regaño el conde-

-ni digas nada Fere que Al nos dijo que el que mato al Hybrid fue el Rey, no tu!-se quejo Brian

-no queria herir a Jean Carlo-se defendió de pronto el conde-

-si le sucede algo a tu novio, no se pierde nada bueno-reclamo Daniel con burla algo celoso-

-para ti, no, para mi, querido mio, pierdo a la persona que me ha dado los mejores orgasmos de mi vida-replico Fere con picardía,Jean Carlo miraba a su rival con cara de: ja!

-que quemada, amigo!-rio Brian palmeando a el ruso

-no me toques!-reclamo furico el amargado Grimaud

-y el Rey?-pregunto Jean Carlo?

-se quedo con Shirley and Laverne-dijo Mac refiriéndose a Poseidon y Al

El soberano volvia con ambos

-debemos volver a la RAD-mando-se dirigen hacia alla

-a buscar a las chicas?-pregunto Jean Carlo

-si…tiene la estúpida idea de querer "protegerlas"

-y de paso matarnos a todos, eso es lindo-reclamo MacCann saliendo detrás de sus compañeros.

Todos se movieron al instante saliendo del mall rumbo a la mansión, Poseidon le mando mensaje a Deuce

-van hacia alla…nadie salga

Mi marido miro a su tio diciendo:

-vienen hacia aquí…hay que asegurar todo-

Hades asintió, y comenzó a cerrar el lugar convirtiéndolo en una fortaleza,mis amigas y yo nos miramos asustadas al oir como todo comenzaba a bloquearse

-que pasa?-pregunto Lala preocupada

-no lo se-dije mirando como las ventanas habían sido aseguradas-

-algo sucede!-volvio a decir en voz alta

-Ula…tranquilízate-pidio Frankie

-vienen por nosotras!-dijo asustadísima, tanto asi, que sus gritos despertaron a su hermanita que se levanto llorando y diciendo: maaaa!

Fui hacia ella sacándola de su cuna y cargándola para reconfortarla

-shhh, ya preciosa-dije yo acariciándola para calmarla-mamá ahora viene

-ellos…ellos…-decia Lala casi en shock-comenzaran a disparar y…y…

-Lala ya cállate!-la regañe-aun no pasa nada y ya estas nerviosa? Estas asustando a Allysa

-es que…

-silencio!-le mande, en ocasiones me molestaba que fuera tan miedosa.

Al mientras tanto, estaba muy inquieto en el auto de su marido, ya había sentido que su bebita estaba despierta y que pedia su atención

-la niña se despertó-dijo el príncipe a mi suegro

**_Hola a todos muy buenas tardes, dejándoles aquí ya el nuevo chapter y contesto dudas con muchísimo gusto : )_**

**_Ok, comenzamos, srita lógica, (aunque realmente no se porque te haces llamar asi, porque no la usas mucho ._.) no me molestan tus criticas, en verdad, me agradan, pero en primera: en donde dice que el Hybrid matara a Thad? ._. yo no he puesto eso, cuando leemos un libro o una historia, debemos terminarla para poder entenderla en su totalidad, la mayoría de tus dudas se van a ir contestando en el mismo fic, mas si solo criticas por criticar sin realmente leer, interpretar, o querer hacerme pasar un mal rato, realmente la que no disfrutaras de la lectura seras tu, todo se ira revelando en la historia, insisto, no me molestan tus criticas, al contrario, me agrada responderte, pero si lo haces solo para molestarme, creo que me tomas mas importancia de la que tengo pero aun asi, muchísimas gracias por leerme. Te mando un beso_**

**_Tampoco pienso sacar a Fere de los perros ni quitarle el liderazgo, Poseidon lo hizo solo para hacerle pasar un mal rato pero el jefe es y seguirá siendo siempre Fere XD, no hay nadie mejor para ese trabajo pienso yo!_**

**_Marlene, a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja de Clawd y Lala, me dan mucha flojera! Y yo siempre he visto al lobo como un niño bobote .-._**

**_Julie: Brian tiene una pareja algo inestable, de hecho es medio hermano de Fere, se llama Alex, con el cual tiene un hijo pequeño mas, no estan realmente juntos,el joven Duvallon no suele atarse a una relación a largo plazo._**

**_Davina, gracias, asi es, cada Perro tiene un carácter especial y diferente en muchos sentidos, por eso se acoplan tan bien_**

**_Azula, ellos son bisexuales, o sea que les gustan ambos sexos, mas la mayoría tiene parejas hombres mas que nada por no batallar con los caracteres de las mujeres ._._**

**_XDD_**

**_Espero sus comentarios_**

**_Gracias por leerme_**

**_Nos vemos pronto_**

**_Rey KoN _**

**_FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL_**

**_LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE _**

**_REY KON_**

**_PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD_**

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE._**


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon le miro

-quieres ir alla? Teletransportate amor-

-no-

-no?

-no…esa cosa es peligrosa, ya viste lo que le hizo a Jean Carlo, no puedo ir y dejarte solo, no podría, lo siento…la bebe debe esperar a que mamá se desocupe de cuidar a papá-

Su marido le tomo la mano besandosela

-descuida amor….todo estará bien-

-ojala

En eso, el auto del Rey acelero de tal forma que paso a los demás, Poseidon lo miro estacionarse a la vera del camino y salir hacia el bosque

-los a detectado-dijo Al y mi suegro apeo a lado del auto del rey al igual que los demás, que bajaban ya amartillando sus armas

-son dos-recordo Fere- separemonos, busquemos a su majestad-

-y nosotros?-pregunto Clawrk

-ustedes?-rio el conde con desden-ustedes solo nos sirven para rastreo, de ahí en fuera...su raza solo estorba en la batalla-

Los lobos gruñeron furiosos a excepción de Clawd que sabia de sobra los tratos de los vampiros hacia ellos, Fere en lugar de amedrentarse se acerco mas

-que? Es todo lo que saben hacer?gruñir y soltar pelos? Ahora veo el porque los Hybrids les mataron a sus guerreros, garras y colmillos es lo único que tienen?-

-quieres comprobar que somos mas que eso?-dijo el padre de Romulus furioso, el conde sonrio con desden contestando:

-me gustaría intentarlo

El lobo se coloco en actitud de batalla gruñendo mas fuerte, Jean Carlo iba hacia el para cuidar de su pareja cuando este, alzo su hermosa arma y le disparo al lobo en el hombro haciéndolo doler en el suelo

-papá!-grito Romulus

-lo ves? Mientras ustedes me gruñen…yo les meto un balazo en el trasero…ahora...quedense aquí y no nos estorben…bestias apestosas-mando Fere con decisión y camino hacia el bosque siguiendo a los demás y con Jean a su lado

-malditos sean mil veces los perros de Reserva-dijo Clawrk furioso ayudando a su amigo

Los dos Hybrid habían volado por el bosque, el Rey los seguía con la mirada, apunto su arma y disparo hacia la espalda de uno que aullo de dolor y cayo pesadamente al suelo, el otro gruño furioso y venia volando en picada hacia el soberano cuando los perros llegaron a su lado soltando su armamento, la mansión Rad estaba cerca y los balazos se escuchaban claramente

-Mamá!-grito Lala asustadísima y salio de la habitación a buscar a Ine quien salía de la habitación de su hermano

-hija, aquí estoy!-pedia ella abrazándola

-ellos..ellos-decia en shock

-Lala!reacciona-pedia la mujer sacudiéndola-hija por favor

-no!el viene! Las armas, las odio!dile que se calle! Que se calle!-gritaba histérica

-tranquila nena-llegaba Viktor a ayudarle a Ine, y Draculaura comenzó a gritar muy fuerte

La pelea contra los hybrid continuaba, Poseidon había colocado una pared de agua alrededor de ellos y estaban en un domo batallando con el enemigo, ambos bandos no cesaban ni un segundo, Fere y Jean Carlo habían detonado sus armas sobre uno de ellos y el otro aun volaba sin dejar de dar vueltas y escupir fuego sobre ellos

-nosotros no escupimos fuego! De donde lo aprendio!-preguntaba Brian bastante ofendido de que el enemigo tuviese trucos que el no

-no lo se, idiota-decia Mac entre disparos- preguntale cuando se este muriendo en donde lo aprendio

-no seas bobo MacCann, no va a responder eso porque estará muy ocupado muriéndose, daaaa!

El italiano le miro extrañadísimo

-en serio…te falta un cromosoma?

-Mac a tu izquierda!-grito Greg y el mafioso reacciono a tiempo quitándose de la línea de fuego

El Rey luchaba tratando de darle un certero disparo al corazón, cuando uno de ellos, tumbo a Alucard , en el suelo, la bestia trataba de rasgar el abdomen del príncipe para dañar a Dean, mas Poseidon le lanzo tremenda descarga eléctrica, mas el Rey grito

-no hagas eso!

En efecto, la electricidad junto con el agua daba vueltas de manera peligrosa entre el muro de agua, mi suegro corrió a proteger a su esposo mientras los perros de reserva iban hacia el suelo cuidándose de la reacción en cadena que la electricidad conducia sobre sus cabezas en el agua , uno de los Hybrid quedo atrapado en este peligroso torbellino y el Rey aprovecho para disparar hacia el corazón, acabando con la bestia, mas el peligro de quedar electrocutados aun estaba latente

-deshaz el muro!-gritaba Fere a quien Jean tenia fuertemente abrazando

Poseidon obedecio y el tercer Hybrid salio disparado desapareciendo en el cielo

-joder!-dijo el dios respirando, los demás perros jalaban aire aliviados,el francés se levanto furioso hacia el dios

-pedazo de animal!nos ibas a electrocutar!

-fue un error, vale?-se defendió

-error? Error es que hayas nacido!-le regreso Fere-ahhh yo a este lo mato!-

-ya calmate!-dijo Al-no querras meterte conmigo!

-pruebame, rumano idiota!

-ya basta-mando el Rey-la RAD esta cerca?

-si-respondio Poseidon-vayamos para alla

En la mansión, ya habían calmado a Lala quien estaba como ida sentada en la mesa, con un te en sus manos

-vamos tesoro-le pedia Ine-tranquilizate y bebelo todo

Ella solo movia la cabeza neciamente

-Lala-decia Maddie algo molesta-no preocupes a tu madre, tienes que calmarte y comenzar a acostumbrarte a los disparos, es por tu bien

-noooo!-gritaba ella de nuevo tapándose los oídos, Ine la abrazaba besándola

-tranquila nena

En eso, Al entraba a la mansión

-Papi!-dijo la chica levantándose hacia el, mas el conde, paso por su lado sin detenerse y dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde yo tenia a Allysa quien aun lloraba por su madre, Deucey y yo la habíamos tratado de calmar pero los gritos de su hermana la habían asustado mas

-AL-dijo mi esposo al verlo

El llego hasta mi cargando a su pequeñita

-ya hermosa-le decía besándola-mamá esta aquí contigo

-maa-decia la bebita acurrucándose en su pecho como era su costumbre

-no pasa nada tesoro-le acariciaba el vampiro-

-Lala se puso mal-le informe

-esa niña-dijo furioso-cuando sera el maldito dia que madure!asusto a Allysa-

-Al…-

-no Deuce, me harta que no pueda confiar en ella, todo este asunto es culpa de su romance estúpido, eran 3 los Hybrid que están detrás de ella y Clawdeen y aun no nos encargamos del ultimo

Yo abrace a mi esposo asustada

-y papá?

-ahora viene, yo me adelante por la niña

En eso escuchamos que tanto Poseidon como los perros habían llegado ya

-son ellos-dijo Al-vayamos al salón principal

Deuce y yo salimos detrás de el, los vampiros y lobos llegaban también, Lala corria a los brazos de Clawd que la sostuvo algo fríamente si me permiten la expresión, el mi miro fijamente y bajo los ojos, yo sentí la mano de mi esposo alrededor de mi cintura, el también noto la manera en que nuestro amigo nos miro, Thad estaba con Clawdeen a lado nuestro.

Maddie estaba mirando embobada al Rey e incluso se acomodo su "peinado" y su novio Horus estaba a con ella cuando mi suegra le dijo:

-parate

-como?-pregunto el dios egipcio

-que te pares ahora!-le mando aventandolo

El obedecio buscando algo que quizás fuese el motivo para que su novia lo corriera de su lado y la mami de mi marido dijo coqueta

-tome asiento, milord-ofrecio con una sonrisa

Claro que su novio se quedo asi O.O, mi suegrita es mas zorrita de lo que aparenta :l

-gracias-respondio el Rey pero no se sento, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que estaba pasando que por su comodidad- pero debemos ir con la manada de Maya-

-cree que el Hybrid se dirige hacia alla?-pregunto mi suegro

-es lo mas seguro, va algo herido pero…algo me dice que la reina conoce la identidad del mismo

-mi soberana no sabe nada-replico el padre de Romulus

-sigues aquí?-pregunto Fere con desden-

-me disparaste-reclamo Clarke-

-y? me vienes a acusar o algo asi?-

-Fere

-el comenzó, Que se aguante-dijo con sarcasmo el francés-

-señor-hablo Clawrk- Maya no tiene idea de quien sean ellos, en verdad, jamas haríamos tratos con ningun ser que lastimara a los nuestros, no creo que ella sepa quienes son…le aseguro que no tenia idea tampoco que eran tres-

-los Hybrid tienen mas características de lobo que de vampiro, mas ambos disfrutamos una misma cosa…la sangre…el Clan de Thad se provee de forma diferente y con tratos con los laboratorios del país, lo suficiente para subsistir, mas los lobos…-

Clawrk asintió

-tenemos rebaños de corderos…yo los administro-

-exacto, el debe alimentarse y aseguro que conoce en donde obtienen ustedes su comida-

-en ese caso…yo los llevare-

-bien…Poseidon…puedes quedarte si gustas-le ofrecio el monarca-

-necesita mi ayuda-contesto mi suegro

-querido-respondio Maddie levantandose-deja que seamos nosotros…los que entremos en acción esta vez-

-me parece perfecto-acepto Ram-no es justo que tu te lleves toda la diversión

-que te dije-contesto Fere a su soberano con fastidio-se sienten superhéroes!

-volveremos al amanecer hermanito-le palmeo Hades-nosotros vamos de caceria

Asi, los perros de Reserva, el Rey y los de la RAD, salieron dispuestos a encontrar al tercer Hybrid que amenazaba Salem, nosotros nos quedamos mirándonos uno al otro, Al estaba a lado de Poseidon, quien cargo a Allysa besándola y acariciándola, hablaba en voz bajita con su esposo preguntándole si estaba bien, y este le respondia que si, beso sus labios y tomándolo de la mano, se dirigio hacia la habitación, todo esto visto por Lala, que en ningun momento, su padre se acerco a preguntarle como se encontraba, suspiro pesadamente y abrazo a su novio con mas fuerza que antes.

El campo en donde el rebaño de corderos estaba durmiendo, se notaba tranquilo a simple vista, los miembros de la RAD se dispersaron enseguida por el lugar,Maddie, Horus, Ram, Gore, Manu, Demeter y Hades, seguían las ordenes del Rey las cuales habían sido, rodear el lugar

-Maddie-decia el dios egipcio en voz baja y escondiéndose entre las sombras

-dime

-te parece atractivo el Rey de los Vampiros?-pregunto preocupado

Mi suegra sonrio

-demasiado-contesto sincera

El guapísimo Horus resoplo celoso, los perros también habían rodeado el lugar al igual que Clarke y Clawrk,Romulus había sido mandado a casa, no se veia nada extraño en el lugar

_**Hola de nuevo yo :p y respondiendo dudas**_

_**Srita lógica:creo que en ningun momento el Hybrid iba a lastimar a Clawd, acabo con el resto de lobos menos Clawd y Clawdeen x q son los próximos padres de hybrids, cada uno con su respectiva pareja (no vaya luego a pensar que ellos harán uno -_-)**_

_**Maybis: no puedo contestar aun ni adelantar gran cosa del futuro, solo dire que serán los segundos al mando de su tio Vlad : )**_

_**Ana:creo que Al teme perder a su hija pero lo expresa de forma en que también le reclama que su preciosa sangre real sea mezclada con hombres lobo, en cierta forma es comprensible, piensa por un momento que tu hija, tu primogénita, llegara a morir por tener a su primer bebe y de paso, este sea una criatura peligrosa, yo entiendo muchísimo a el conde porque, es difícil creer que tu hija sea tan idiota de enamorarse de un chico como Clawd y que se exponga a un gran peligro cuando realmente no esta recibiendo lo mismo de parte de su novio,a los Wolf les conviene la unión, no tanto por la sangre o tener lazos con una princesa real si no, por la posición económica que Clawd tendría, aunque dudo que Alucard le deje su estatus a Lala en cuanto crezca y lo mas seguro es que le pase el titulo de princesa de Valaquia a Allysa.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios hacia los perros de reserva que son personajes 100% mios y me da mucho orgullo presentarlos y que sean tan bien recibidos**_

_**Ahora una noticia**_

_**A partir del próximo mes,comienzo una saga en fiction press llamada**_

"_**El Llamado" que se trata 100% de los Reservoir Dogs, desde sus inicios, como se conocieron, como se hicieron amigos y demás**_

_**Espero que la sigan porque es un proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada y que espero les guste**_

_**Denme sus comentarios**_

_**Y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**_FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL_**

**_LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE _**

**_REY KON_**

**_PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD_**

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE._**


	9. Chapter 9

-creo que no esta aquí-dijo Fere mirando el enorme pastizal

-lo esta-dijo el soberano

-dime en donde?-replico enojado el francés de que lo contradijeran

El monarca por respuesta señalo hacia un lejano claro del lugar en donde una figura comia en silencio de un pobre corderito

-yo jamas me equivoco

-lo atacamos?-pregunto MacCann sacando su arma

-rodeenlo, en cuanto este cerca de el…me encargare de el-

-hecho-respondio Fere-Reservoir dogs…a por el…

En la RAD mientras tanto, Al había ido a la cocina por el biberón de su pequeña quien se había quedado con mi suegro, calentaba el agua y buscaba la leche de su niña cuando Ine entro buscándolo

-podemos hablar?

-seguro-dijo el sin mirarla

-Lala esta muy sentida contigo

-motivo?

-no la reconfortaste en cuanto llegaste

-no era mi intención hacerlo-

-ella se asusto muchísimo

-siempre lo hace

-Al…

El conde volteo

-dime

-ella te necesita

-en serio?

-lo dudas?

Al se encogio de hombros como diciendo: quizás

-eres su padre

-y como hija mia, debe acostumbrarse al sonido de las armas

-sabes que no puede

-lo se..es demasiado débil

-no lo es

-Integra….tu hija es todo un caso! Por su elección de noviecito es que dos razas están monitoreandola constantemente, técnicamente inicio una pelea y no puede escuchar unas armas detonarse?-

-Draculaura ama a Clawd-

-si ya me se eso, pero tu sabes tan bien como yo, lo que sucederá si ella sigue con esto…tendra un Hybrid-

-y?

-y? acaso no viste lo que son capaces de hacer? Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a las carpetas que Harriet le entrego a Fere

-Al…deberas crees que de nuestra hermosa niña, pueda hacer nacer algo tan terrible como eso?-

-tan cerrada estas a esto?-reclamo el conde-maldita sea Ine….tu amor de madre en verdad que te ciega-

-eh…hola? Vamos a hablar de madre a madre?

-si quieres! Allysa tiene mas valor en una de sus pequeñas manos que Lala en todo su cuerpo!

-eso no es verdad!-reclamo una voz desde la puerta

Era Ula que se había levantado de su cama y había ido a buscar a su padre

Alucard hizo un gesto de molestia al verla

-ve a dormir-le pidió

-porque eres tan malo?-dijo ella llorando-porque no me apoyas como yo lo he hecho contigo?

-acaso mis hijos serán asesinos en potencia?-le respondio el príncipe

-no sabes lo que Allysa sera de grande!-

-si sabe empuñar mis jackall con destreza, creeme, me sentiré el doble de orgulloso de ella de lo que me sentí contigo

Ouch ._. Al en ocasiones es sumamente cruel

-Alucard!-le reclamo Ine

-eres una niña mimada Draculaura-prosiguio el conde-estas metida en una relación que a la larga, solo terminara con matarte y cuando el hybrido que salga de ti…tome tu vida…yo tomare la de el-

Lala lloraba amargamente

-sera mi hijo…

-un hijo nacido de un asqueroso lobo? Niña…sabes de donde provienes? Soy un príncipe! Y tu mezclaras nuestra sangre real con unos lycans? Estas de broma? No esperes que te apoye en eso-

Ine golpeo la mesa con fuerza

-ya basta! Si tu no apoyaras a nuestra hija, yo lo hare! Y hare todo lo posible porque su hijo, no sea de peligro –

El conde le miro de reojo en un gesto de prepotencia

-bien…pero no cuentes conmigo…si continuas con tu deseo de quedarte con Clawd Wolf…no vuelvas a llamarme tu padre…

Lala solo asentia llorando

-si tengo el amor de Clawd…no necesito el tuyo…nuestros hijos crecerán hermosos y te demostrare a ti…que soy tan Tepes como Allysa-

-no te compares con mi princesa-dijo el príncipe con firmeza- y no deberías confiar en ese amor que tanto proclamas-

-Clawd me ama!me ama demasiado y eso jamas podras destruirlo, ni tu ni nadie, juro que me casare con el, lo mas pronto posible!-le desafio mi amiga –si tanto odias que me una a el, pues eso hare!-

Al resoplo mirándola

-bien por ti…adelante…solo hazme un favor…

Lala lo miraba furiosa

-no acerques a tus demonios a mis hijos…no los quiero cerca de Allysa y Dean..

Y aventando la silla que tenia entre sus manos, salía furioso de la cocina, Ine se levanto a abrazar a su hija, el conde volvia a su habitación, no notando que Clawd había escuchado todo…y no se veia nada seguro.

La batalla comenzaba con el Hybrid, las armas detonaban terriblemente en el prado haciendo que los corderos corrieran asustados por todos lados, eso hacia un poco mas difícil acercarse o disparar a la bestia que rugia sordamente, los miembros de la RAD en verdad no tenían idea de lo difícil que era pelear con un monstruo asi, en casa, Deuce estaba vigilando los monitores cuando Clawd se acerco a el

-hey-le saludo mi marido quien bebia un vaso con agua

-hey-le regreso el lobo

-pense que dormias

-no puedo…aun tengo en mi mente..la imagen de Tommy-

Mi esposo le miro y le palmeo el hombro

-te entiendo

-Deuce-

-dime…

Clawd suspiro con fuerza

-no quiero que mi hijo sea un hybrid…

Mi esposo dejo su vaso y se acerco a su amigo

-men…creo que deberías…pensar bien en tu futuro-

-es que…ya le prometi a Lala casarme con ella y yo no puedo negarme pero…

-la amas?

El lobo solo asintió muy levemente

-no te ves muy convencido-dijo Deuce con firmeza

-la amo….si pero…no quiero que ella sufra por tener un hijo que tome su vida al nacer…Al no me lo perdonara jamas-

-debes confiar en que no sera asi, te aseguro que tus hijos…serán chicos sanos…aunque dudo que se lleven bien con mis hermanos

-realmente el conde me odia-dijo Clawd con pesar-por mas que intente…jamas va a aceptarme

-es cuestión de rivalidades, amigo…creo que lobos y vampiros jamas se llevaran bien…ustedes son como Romeo y Julieta-sonrio mi esposo

-si..y mira como terminaron ellos…

Deuce asintió

-yep-acentuando la "p"-

-Lala quiere casarse conmigo pronto y …creo que lo hare…-

-estas seguro?-

-si….Al no va a cuidar de ella…entonces sera mi turno de hacerlo-

Deuce suspiro hondamente

-ok men…solo te dire una sola cosa

Clawd le miro

-no hay nada peor que un matrimonio sin amor…si lo haces solo por haber dado tu palabra sin que realmente la ames tanto como para desear ver su rostro cada mañana..creeme…no solo sufrirás tu…si no toda tu familia…asi que…piénsalo bien…

El hermano de Clawdeen solo asentia despacio,sabia que mi esposo tenia toda la razón, en la habitación de mi suegro, el conde le contaba todo lo sucedido a su esposo quien alimentaba a su pequeña bebita, Poseidon escuchaba atentamente

-cariño..-comenzo diciendo el dios

-lo se-

-Al..

-ya se..todo lo que me digas, lo se y me lo merezco, soy un pésimo padre, una escoria, el peor. Tienes razón en todo lo que me digas…en verdad…pero…se que ella no soportara el parto…y se que Ine terminara llorando la muerte de su hija-

-esperemos que no

-no podemos saberlo con exactitud, me molesta esa actitud de Lala…prefiere a ese lobo que a mi

Poseidon sonrio

-es idéntica a su padre

-como?

Mi suegro le acaricio el rostro

-tu me preferiste a mi que a ellos

Al suspiro abrazandolo

-y mil veces lo haría…tu eres mi mundo amor…tu y mis hijos…-

-entonces no esperes que ella no actue exactamente como su papá…si tu me elegiste a mi… ella elegirá a Clawd

El conde suspiro recargándose en el hombro de su esposo

-me dolerá perderla…

-lo se…y se que actuas asi por tu gran temor a hacerlo…pero te prometo que hare todo de mi parte para no perder a nuestra Lala…de acuerdo?-

Al solo asintió despacio

-descansa amor…lo necesitas…

-no sin ti

-yo estare a tu lado velando el sueño de ambos, como cada dia de mi vida

El conde sonrio besándolo y tomando a su bebe, la recostó junto a su cuerpo, Poseidon los acariciaba a los dos con ternura, eran su total adoracion.

La batalla seguía aun con fiereza, Horus sostenia con su magia al Hybrid en el aire mientras Hades le secundaba soltándole una descomunal descarga, el Rey apunto directo al corazón de la bestia y murió, la paz volvió a reinar en la noche

-que cosas tan asquerosas-decia Fere con desden

-y ninguno se volvió a convertir en hombre-comentaba MacCann acercándose al Rey

-lo se… eso es lo que mas lamento, me hubiera gustado hacerles unas preguntas-

-Steve, querido-se acerco el conde- a los animales como esos, no se les pregunta,…se les mata, exactamente como a mi poddle-

-si...pero me parece extraño que trataran de cuidar a las jovenes aun cuando ellas no estan preñadas-

-quizas era para asegurarse que sus padres les impidieran casarse con los de otra clase que no fuera la suya-opino Grimaud-

El Rey no parecía nada convencido

-que mas da-dijo Brian-ya nos despachamos a los tres…nos podemos llevar un corderito? Podemos asarlo mañana!

**_Hola de nuevo yo dejándoles el chapter_**

**_Me preguntaron por ahí que si Al detectaba a su hija por instinto materno? Si, asi es, el sabe donde y como esta su hija, es su mdre y como tal, tiene un lazo fuertisimo con ella_**

**_Respondo rápido a las dudas:_**

**_Ana: en algun momento Lala tendrá que madurar, pero su terror por las armas no, ese se quedara siempre con ella_**

**_Hola Angel,algo asi, cada uno relatara sus aventuras, como se conocieron y como han llegado a ser los mejores asesinos de su especie, asi como las diferentes "tareas" que les ha encomendado el Rey, estará muy interesante y se vera mucho de sus vidas personales, espero en verdad que les guste._**

**_Goretti: nada, a todas las mujeres nos gusta poner celosos a nuestros chicos de vez en cuando XD_**

**_Aaah porcierto, Al hizo un video dedicado a los RD, esta en su pagina de face, véanlo y disfrútenlo es para ustedes, es un tributo!_**

**_Espero sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos mas tarde_**

**_Rey KoN_**

**_FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL_**

**_LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE _**

**_REY KON_**

**_PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD_**

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE._**


	10. Chapter 10

Greg y Daniel miraban de mala gana a su compañero que noto como era observado

-ok, era una sugerencia!-

-milord-se acerco Maddie-cree que el peligro para nuestras chicas..ya paso?

-por el momento…mas si había 3 de ellos, algo me dice que hay muchos mas

Clawrk miraba realmente preocupado a su compañero, no le gustaba cuando la manada y mas sus hijos, estuvieran en peligro.

Esa noche, tanto los perros como el Rey se habían quedado en la ciudad, el soberano no se veia aun nada convencido de que todos los Hybrid hayan sido acabados, tanto pensaba en la situacion que no durmió, habían ocupado varias suites en el hotel mas costoso de la ciudad pero el seguía aun dando vueltas al asunto.

que era realmente lo que deseaban esos seres?

Solo cuidar de los posibles padres de Hybrids en el futuro?

Asegurarse de su nacimiento?

conocian acaso los experimentos que su gente hacia para reprimir la sangre lycan de los Hybrid que era la que mas potencializaba su salvajismo?

O acaso había alguna otra posibilidad escondida?

Además….eran solo 3 Hybrids?

El dia llego sin que el Rey lo notara, tocaron a su puerta y con un movimiento de su mano la abrió sin moverse de su sitio, Fere entraba a la habitación

-buen dia querido soberano mio

Venia tan arreglado como si fuese un simple turista, traía un sweater Armani asi como unos jeans levis, el Rey solo movio la cabeza en forma de saludo

-ya almorzaste?-le pregunto sentándose en una silla frente a el

-no

-ese complejo tuyo de no comer nada hasta que tu esposa este a tu lado

-se llama costumbre-le respondio con simpleza

-papa-patata-dijo con ironia Alberto-

-y Jean Carlo?

-dormido, se lo merece despues de la buena noche que me dio, creeme querido líder no existe nada mejor para relajar los musculos que una buena sesión de sexo-

-evita decirme eso-dijo el Rey con una mueca de desagrado

-como si tu no hicieras lo mismo!

-soy heterosexual, y realmente me molesta las visiones de ustedes dos revolcándose

El francés rio divertido

-cuando volvemos a casa?

-no lo se

-no podemos quedarnos aquí, mañana tengo una junta en el hospital, la nueva ala de neurocirugía que donaste debe comenzar a funcionar a mas tardar el otro mes

-que doné?-pregunto sonriendo el rey

- bueno…tu me entiendes, que te cobre por el favor que te hice-

-mucho mejor-

-creo que ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer aquí, y pienso que deberíamos volver a LA. En verdad odio este pueblucho-

El Rey asintió

-nos vamos en unas horas-dijo

-genial-sonrio Fere levantándose-

Al dia siguiente, todo volvia a la normalidad en la escuela, eran ya las 7 de la mañana y todos estábamos ya en Monster High, Lala de mejor humor mas Clawd aun se veia bastante palido, les habíamos acompañado al servicio de su primo Tommy , realmente había sido muy conmovedor,los lobos habían emitidio un sonido bastante impresionante y los Wolf estaban muy tristes por haber perdido un chico bastante excepcional, pero el dia lunes había llegado con nuevos brios y estábamos ya en nuestra amada escuela, mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, una hermosa dama abria la puerta de su modesto departamento, todo estaba a oscuras, ya que pesadas persianas tapaban la entrada de la luz, el lugar estaba arreglado por una escueta decoración, una mesa, la cama,el closet, un tocador y un mueble era todo lo que había en el cuarto, ella suspiraba lentamente mientras dejaba sus llaves y encendía una lámpara

-te acuestas muy tarde-le dijo una voz

La mujer dio un respingo al escucharlo, volteo y en una esquina de la habitación, estaba el Rey de los Vampiros sentado en un mueble, la dama no era otra mas que Maya…la reina de los lobos

-como supiste donde vivía?-preguntaba asombrada

-siempre lo he sabido-

-me espias?-pregunto ella coqueta caminando hacia el

- es bueno saber en donde viven los aliados y los enemigos…

-y yo?-pregunto ella sentándose a horcajadas sobre el monarca y acariciando su cabello-que soy para ti?

El soberano sonrio con desprecio diciendo:

-Maya…jamas pasara nada entre nosotros…estoy casado

La lobo se levanto bufando

-si que es difícil llevarte a la cama, mi querido Heigl

-no lo creo, preguntale a mi esposa y veras que es bastante fácil-

-muy gracioso. que deseas?

-en primera preguntarte…en serio vives aquí?

Ella sonrio con melancolía

-asi es

-de verdad? Eres la reina de los Lycans-

-acaso esperabas que viviera en un palacio?-

-yo vivo en uno-dijo el monarca como si nada

-tu eres diferente Steve-respondio la dama sentándose en la cama – los vampiros son muy superiores a nosotros-

-lo somos?

-son ricos

-trabajamos-

-ustedes dominan la mayor parte de la economía Americana y Europea-dijo la reina-tu has dado un nuevo giro a tu gente Steve, los has provisto de tecnología, investigaciones que nosotros no tenemos...los lobos siempre hemos sido gente sencilla

-y tu trono? Que no es de oro?

-es lo único que conservo…de ahí en fuera, toda mi manada la conforman gente que trabaja paa vivir….no tenemos riquezas-

El Rey la miro como analizando

-y toda esa parafernalia de llegar semi desnuda y esas cosas?

-lo gozaste?

-no te lo niego

-entonces sirvió…es parte de mi legado, todas las reinas se vestían asi-

-pero no tienes los medios para solventar tu grandeza

Maya negaba con la cabeza

-no somos ricos Steve…no hacemos experimentos y no tenemos lo mismo que ustedes…los vampiros siempre serán mejores que nosotros

El Rey se levanto mirando alrededor de la habitación

-como se llama?

-disculpa?

-tu hijo-le miro fijamente

Ella sonrio

-tengo muchos querido mio

-hablo del Hybrid-

Maya se movio nerviosa

-n..o se…de que…

-vamos…esa marca que tienes en tu abdomen es de una cesarea y se que una loba tiene a sus descendientes de forma natural…a menos…que sea un hybrid…resististe por ser la reina….quien fue el padre?

La mujer se levanto asustada

-yo…

-no me mientas..

-Steve…

-contesta-insistio el guapísimo Rey

Ella suspiro

-Yeik

El Rey rio

-lo sabia!ese imbécil siempre termina jodiendo a mi gente-

-el…y yo

-y por eso creiste que yo caería? No me conoces realmente

-se que tu eres diferente y…

-y creaste a un monstruo…cuantos existen?

-yo…solo di a luz a mi hijo y lo abandone….no se como sobrevivio-

-tu sabias lo que estabas creando-le regaño-una raza difícil de dominar

-lo se-

-cuantos de ellos hay?

-no lo se!-volvio a decir la reina-creeme..no lo se…yo tampoco quiero que el reaparezca en mi vida…mi manada peligra…los hybrids desean acabar con todos los hombres de mis clanes-

-y toda tu gente que no creia en ellos-le reprocho el Rey

Maya solo bajo la mirada

-exactamente que es lo que busca tu hijo?-insistio el soberano

La mujer lo miro fijamente diciendo

-preñar a tu reina-

-como?-dijo el monarca bastante sorprendido

La loba se levanto

-los Hybrid desean acabar con la especie masculina de lobos y vampiros, no se cuantos existen, pero solo se….que necesitan mujeres fuertes para poder traer al mundo mas como ellos…y mi hijo….quiere preñar a la reina de los vampiros…para poder crear al Hybrid perfecto

-como se llama?-pregunto furioso el Rey

-no lo se

-te juro que si no me contestas yo…-amenazo claramente el soberano que la dama retrocedio asustada

-te juro que no lo se!

-y como demonios sabes de sus planes?-

-Clarke ...

-el padre de Romulus?-cuestiono –

Ella asintió

-fue el único que supo lo que sucedió entre Yeik y yo…creo que ambos pensábamos que nuestra aventura no daría frutos y…

-y como buenos adolescentes calenturientos no se cuidaron, que par de idiotas!-replico el Rey

-lo se…fue muy imprudente de mi parte…Clarke supo lo sucedido, me ayudo a deshacerme del Hybrid, y no he vuelto a saber de el, mas …

-el si sabe en donde esta, cierto?

La dama asintió

-maldito viejo!-

-yo no he tenido contacto con el, no se ni como se llama, pero mi fiel Clarke me puso sobre aviso de que los Hybrid…quieren acabar con todos, asegurar el nacimiento de algunos mas y comenzar ellos mismos a preñar lobas y vampiras para poder hacer una raza mas fuerte-

El soberano se veia realmente furioso

-y el quiere a mi esposa-

-esos son sus planes…

-Maya…siento decirte., que me vere obligado a matar a tu hijo-sentencio el soberano con firmeza, la reina solo asintió

-haz los que tengas que hacer…ese Hybrid es la mas grande vergüenza que he sentido…y si lo matas y a los demás que le siguen…me dare por bien servida-

-en donde reside Clarke?-

La lobo tomo un papel y escribió una nota,dándosela al monarca

-por favor…no lo mates…-le pidió con voz lastimera- es un hombre viejo y demasiado leal-

-su lealtad es contigo…no conmigo-respondio el soberano realmente furioso, salio de la habitación de la dama, saco su iphone y llamo

-Fere, vuelvan a Salem, deben buscar y traer ante mi a Clarke, tiene muchas cosas que responderme!-

-tu mandas-asintio el conde que se encontraba en su hospital con cámaras y reporteros en derredor suyo, ya que estaba en la famosa inauguración.

El monarca había llegado veloz de nuevo a su casa,transportandose como solo ellos sabian, abrió las puertas de su mansión buscando a su esposa, llamándola por su nombre

-Alice!

El lugar parecía desierto

-Alice!en donde estas?

-aquí-respondio una hermosa voz

El Rey volteo reconociendo a su mujer que tenia un libro en las manos

-forraba un libro de tu hijo en la sala,cariño., pasa algo?

El soberano suspiro hondamente y fue hacia su mujer abrazándola.

-no vuelvas a hacerme eso

-hacer que?

-esconderte asi

-no me escondia-

-me refiero…ah vamos…tu me entiendes…

-no realmente pero prefiero no preguntar, deseabas algo?-pregunto ella volviendo a su labor-

-necesito que viajes conmigo a Salem-

-a donde?-

-linda, acaso estas sorda?-

-cuando propones cosas incoherentes, disimulo estarlo amorsito.-respondio sagazmente la dama- no puedo viajar, mañana tu hijo tiene una expo y debo estar ahí

-lo lamento pero no iras

-dame una buena excusa?-

-el Hybrid quiere preñarte-

La reina le miro asombrada y respondio

-esa si es una buena excusa…ropa de frio o calor?

-frio,lleva solo lo necesario-

-llevaremos a Santiago?-

-no, lo dejaremos con Alan-

-con Sebastian se divierte mas…

-si, se divierte tanto que no hace tarea-

-no seas gruñon, Déjalo con el!-

El Rey hizo una mueca de desesperación

-ok. De acuerdo, lo llevo con el, tu prepara lo necesario, no te separaras de mi en estos próximos días, hasta que encuentre a ese imbécil y acabarlo-

-te ves sexy celoso-sonrio la bella mujer

-gracias, ya lo se-respondio su esposo regresándole el gesto.

-Steve-

-dime-se regreso el monarca al oir su nombre-

-crees que siga el Hybrid en Salem?-

-no vendrá a Tierra Santa hasta que acabe con todos los lobos primero y despues vengan por los vampiros-

-y es seguro que yo vaya alla?-

-si, no puedo pelear si estoy pensando en ti, necesito que estes cerca para poder eliminarlo-

-y que es lo que busca en esa ciudad?-

El Rey se quedo un momento pensativo…si el Hybrid principal estaba en Salem aun…y si su meta era ir por las posibles madres ,lo mas seguro…., saco su teléfono y marco a su senescal mandando:

-va hacia Monster High!detenganlo-

En el instituto, mis amigas y yo estábamos colocando algunas pancartas del próximo torneo de porristas, estábamos Abbey, Lagoona, Clawdeen,Frankie, Lala y yo, los demás, estaban en clases, solo nosotras teníamos permiso de estar ahí, ellas colocaban todo mientras yo me limaba las uñas

-deberian hacerlo mas deprisa-pedi-muero de hambre

-sabes De Nile, la directora nos mando a que colocaramos esto todas, por eso nos dio permiso de saltarnos clase-me regaño Clawdeen-

-yo no pienso mancharme mis uñas con esa cosa-dije molesta señalando el pegamento-ademas, huele horrible

-no es tan malo-sonrio Lala- mi lobito dijo que nos ayudara mas tarde a pegar posters en otras escuelas, no es un amor?-

-solo tu lo ves lindo-dijo su cuñada riéndose

-mi lobito es el mejor!-se indigno Lala- lo amo muchísimo, es el mejor chico del mundo…realmente es el único con el que siempre puedo contar-

-cuentas con todos-le aclare

Draculaura suspiro

-claro que no…además,ya no pienso ir a casa de Alucard…

-Lala

-no!olvidalo, me ofendio horrible con sus palabras y prefiero ya no acercarme a el, tiene a su preciosa mocosita, bien, que le aproveche!-

-no llames asi a Allysa-le regañe molesta-es solo un bebe

-que ocupo mi lugar-reclamo la chica

-eso no es cierto-secundo Frankie-es normal que te sientas celosa pero…

-no estoy celosa! En verdad créanme cuando les digo que mi padre, es un cretino de lo peor! No quiero volver a saber de el, jamas, y si no quiere que mis hijitos jueguen con sus niñatos, bien, punto final, no lo harán jamas-

-estas sobreactuando-le regaño Clawdeen-aun no sabes lo que pasara en tu futuro y ya lo predispones, en cierta forma entiendo a tu padre, el mio esta igual, pero alejándonos de ellos, solo empeoraremos las cosas-

-el mio se alejo desde que conocio a Poseidon-dijo nuestra amiga bastante sentida-y creo que es muy clara su posición: mi familia esta ahora a lado de mi esposo y ustedes ya no me importan…

-Lala

-no…esta bien, lo entiendo…alla el…

Todas la miramos preocupadas, realmente estaba sufriendo demasiado, tomamos los posters e íbamos a continuar pegándolos a lo largo del pasillo

-miren!-dijo Abbey-falto alla-señalo un pizarrón que estaba a lado de unos casilleros-ire a ponerlo

-descuida-sonrio Lala- yo lo pondré-

-sigamos con esto-mande fastidiada

Ula camino unos metros hacia el pizarrón, nadie jamas noto en que momento, una extraña criatura estaba posada en el techo de la escuela, miraba a nuestra amiga de forma voraz, pegajosas gotas de saliva salían de su boca y goteaban hasta el hombro de Lala, quien pegaba el poster y notando, el liquido que le estaba cayendo, subio la mirada y se quedo totalmente pasmada con la grotesca visión de el monstruo que la veia de forma penetrante, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podia moverse, el Hybrid bajaba de forma atroz hasta ella y en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, Draculaura pego un sendo grito que nos hizo voltear

-Lala!-dijimos todas al ver al Hybrid frente a ella y nuestra amiga sin moverse

-corre!-grito Frankie

Ula no se movia ni un solo centímetro, estaba aterrada

-Lala corre!-volvio a decir Abbey sin resultados, estaba petrificada, yo fui hacia ella convocando mi magia como Manu me había enseñado

-No Cleo!-escuche a Clawdeen gritar detrás de mi, mas Draculaura estaba en shock, sus miedos de nuevo la vencían y esa cosa estaba a punto de, o de llevársela o de matarla, créanme que ninguna bestia frente a ustedes, tendria buenas intenciones, lance un halo de luz para cegarlo, y fue directo hacia sus ojos, la bestia gritaba furiosa y Lala estaba mas palida que de costumbre, el Hybrid alzaba su garra para tirar un terrible zarpazo hacia mi amiga, estaba en serio peligro, la tome de la mano y dije:

-Lala reacciona!

Y en ese instante

Lo sentí

Su mano me desgarro el vientre de forma brutal..

No sentí dolor…

No sentí la sangre que brotaba de mi a borbotones…lo único que escuche…fue que el corazón de DJ…había dejado de latir…

Un pesado sueño se apodero al instante de mi alma, y cerraba mis ojos sucumbiendo a el, cuando escuche a lo lejos, el grito de mi esposo llamándome..

Cleo!

Y no supe mas de mi….

Continuara….

**_Hola a todos muy buenas tardes, decidi ya dejarles los dos chapters finales para cerrar ya este primer fic de la 11 temporada XD que les parecio? Les gusto?yo espero que si, me preguntan que como hago para transmitir estos sentimientos de coraje, odio, amor, y felicidad? Bueno, eso es lo que un escritor debe de hacer, el mezclar varios sentimientos para que el lector se sienta comodo en nuestro mundo y para que goce lo que esta leyendo, gracias por tus coments Italia! (que lindo nombre :3)_**

**_Definitivamente tenia que haber un rompimiento en la relación entre Lala y Al, no siempre se puede ser la princesa de papá, uno madura y descubre que los "héroes" no existen y menos si son los padres ya que solo son seres humanos con muchos errores_**

**_Karen, el chico que elegi para Deuce en la foto de mi pagina se llama Colton Hayes y el salía en Teen Wolf, es muy guapo verdad? XD y ya subi a Thad y Clawdeen, Lala tenia que tener una imagen mas aniñada y tierna por eso la elegi a ella._**

**_Clara, no, no es todo lo que harán, estos 3 hybrids fueron apenas un cebo para detectar quienes eran realmente los peligrosos entre lobos y vampiros y ahora saben, que son los vampiros los que son de cuidado y como ya leíste, van por la reina, ya que asi, nacería un Hybrid perfecto, son los nuevos enemigos y apenas comienza su participación, : )_**

**_Yo creo que Clawd si ama a Lala pero aun le faltan dos cosas: madurar y olvidarse de su ex amor, Cleo es extremadamente hermosa y realmente es muy difícil que un hombre olvide a una mujer bella por otra que no lo es tanto, Draculaura es bonita pero no tiene la sensualidad de la egipcia y ningun hombre, se olvidaría tan fácil de una mujer tan hermosa y menos de la manera en que sucedieron las cosas entre ellos._**

**_Poseidon creo que sabe y conoce lo que pasa con Clawd y su hijastra, pero creo que no desea hacer enojar mas a su esposo, y Tabhita tienes razón, no se pueden romper los lazos con los padres por un amor, jamas, NUNCA, esta mal, es erróneo y eso es algo que Draculaura ya hizo y que con eso, en el futuro, se veran las consecuencias._**

**_Espero verlos pronto, entre mas comentarios me regalen mas rápido subo el siguiente fic XDD_**

**_Los quiero, mil gracias por su apoyo y nos veremos pronto, cualquier comentario lo contesto en la próxima historia_**

**_Un fuerte abrazo_**

**_Rey Kon _**

**_FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL_**

**_LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE _**

**_REY KON_**

**_PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA_**

**_LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD_**

**_DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE._**


End file.
